Whispers in the Dark
by HeyDiddle
Summary: Life is getting Lightning down, but when a friend convinces her to let her feelings go, life may take a turn for the better (FLight)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've never done this before so I'm sorry if I offend anyone or anything :3

I've just finished playing FF13 and all the way through thought Fang and Light were totally into eachother ;D so I thought I'd go ahead with this. Let me know what you think/should I continue maybe?

Also I (unfortunately) don't own final fantasy, square enix/squaresoft own them. Yesyes :3

* * *

><p>It was a clear night on Gran Pulse as Lightning lay there for the third night in a row staring up at the sky. The sun would be rising soon, and she knew she had to get some sleep, but why couldn't she?<br>She groaned quietly to herself and sat up, rubbing her face. Since there was no chance she would be sleeping any time soon, she grabbed her gunblade and cast one quick glance back at her companions to make sure they were all asleep before disappearing into the trees.

As she walked to a clearing she knew was nearby, the moon illuminated her path, making the small journey easier on her part. Once she had reached her destination, she threw her gunblade down next to her and leant against a rock overlooking a large cliff.  
>She hadn't noticed how cold the night had been until the dampness of the rock had sunk through her clothes. She grabbed her cape that always hung from her shoulder and wrapped herself in it, sighing. As she stared up at the moon, millions of thoughts began to flood her head.<br>Before she could start to make sense of anything, she heard rustling in the vegetation behind her. She was up in a flash, weapon at the ready, when she saw a familiar face.

"Thought I mighta found you here, sunshine" Fangs familiar voice floated through the air, and Lightning finally relaxed,

"you should know better than to sneak up on people like that, you could get hurt."

Fang chuckled, a sound that relaxed Lightning's whole body, "Hurt? From you? That's an unlikely scenario"

Lightning scowled at her before looking back up at the moon again. "Somethin' on your mind Sunshine?" Fang questioned, as she sat next to the soldier, feeling her body stiffen.

Lightning turned her face away from the Pulsian woman to avoid making eye contact. Ever since they had met, Fang had this way about her that made Lightning feel on edge, as though she could read her mind. "Nah, just can't sleep is all..." Lightning mumbled to her

"I'd believe that if you hadn't been goin' for walks every night, thought I'd follow ya for once."

Lightning's head snapped towards her, a look of worry on her face "wait, you've been following me? What do you mean?"

Fang chuckled again as Lightning looked at the ground "Don't worry sunshine, I haven't been just sitting here staring at you for hours every night, I just noticed you gettin' up and leavin' all the time."

Lightning leant back on the rock and sighed, covering her eyes with her arm, "It's just... I can't sleep is all, I don't know why, I'm physically exhausted, my limbs are numb, but I just can't."

Fangs expression softened as the soldier opened up to her for the first time since they met back in Palumpolum. She reached out slowly and placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder, lightly rubbing her palm across it. She noticed Lightning peeking out from underneath her arm as azure orbs met her jade green ones. She smiled slightly before shifting closer to her

"y'know I'm always here to talk if you ever need someone to chat with. I don't really sleep much myself nowadays so I know how you feel."

Suddenly Lightning turned to her and snapped "You don't have a clue what I'm going through Fang, I went from my regular damn life up there then the next thing I know, I've lose the one thing that meant anything to me, so don't even try to-"

Fang cut her off "Oh maker! Calm down sunshine, I didn't mean anything by it, I jus' meant if you need someone to talk to I'm here." Lightning balled her hands into fists and hit the ground, snapping a stick underneath it,

"I'm fine" was all she responded with. Fang shook her head,"Y'know what sunshine? You're not fine, so don't try tellin' me you are, cause I aint buying it. Look, once you're ready to talk to me, I'll be waitin' alright?"

As she began to stand up she felt a hand on her wrist "wait..." was all she got from Lightning as she stared at the floor, "I... Please stay with me; it's kind of nice having the company..."

Fang smiled as she sat back down, "All you gotta do is ask, Light" She shifted her weight, still staring at the floor, "Look Fang, I'm not good with this kind of thing,"

Fang let out a slight laugh, "Yeah no kiddin', I kinda figured that part out on my own." Lightning sighed, "It's just... I never had close friends who I used to hang out with and all that crap, I never saw the point of it, my whole childhood was dedicated to Serah, so now she's gone I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Fang shook her head and shifted closer to the solder again, "Light, she's not gone, she's just crystal, there's still a high chance you'll see her again." Lightning felt her eyes sting as she looked down, refusing to let Fang see her in such a vulnerable state.

A silence filled the air between them and Fang looked down at her comrade, "Light..."

As she continued to stare at the ground, Fang moved a strands of hair behind the younger woman's ear, before turning her eyes towards her own,"Light, you'll never be alone, not as long as everyone's here around you, and as for when it gets dark, I'll never be far, just remember that." As Fang winked, she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Lightning leant in to the touch, her blinking becoming slow, "Hey Fang," she mumbled to the older woman, "Yes darl?" Fang lightly ran her thumb over her soft cheek until Lightning opened her eyes again, "can you not mention this to anyone, please?"She smiled at her, "Don't worry Claire, this can be our little secret, promise."

Lightning flinched on hearing her real name, when Fang stood up and stretched. Lightning began to follow until she stumbled backwards, "hey! Watch yourself sunshine, no point having a secret if you trip over a cliff and die! Come here"

Before Light could protest Fang had her off the ground and into her arms in one quick sweeping motion. "Fangg, what if someone sees you carrying me like this?" Fang laughed, "Don't worry, I'll just say I found you sleepwalking through the woods"

Being overcome with sleep, Lightning didn't worry about the situation much; she simply closed her eyes for what seemed like a second before falling into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_She could feel her; her touch, her warmth, her lips. Those hands trailed along her skin and over her bare stomach, leaving a numbing heat as they travelled across each section of pale skin. She could feel the woman's breath lingering on her neck and those lips trailing up to her ear, a quiet moan slipping from her throat. She ran her slender fingers through the dark, wild hair, entangling them in every strand possible. She pulled this woman closer, she wanted all of her. "Lightning" the woman whispered, "Yes?" she responded, the need clear in her voice, the woman smiled at her before she disappeared, leaving Lightning in a white room. "__**Lightning**__"_

Lightning suddenly sat bolt upright in her makeshift bed, panting and feeling her face flushed a deep red. "Lightning! Hey! You're not one to sleep in, we're gonna be leaving soon!"  
><em>"that chirpy red-head needs to learn<em> _how to calm down when someone wakes up"_ she thought to herself, "Hey, you okay? You look a bit red in the face?"

Remembering her dream moments ago Lightning stumbled over her words "I uh, yeah I'm fine, I'll be back in a moment" briskly, she turned and walked quickly toward the nearest source of water.

Thankfully, it was a short walk to her target and as she arrived no one was there to disturb her. She walked over the sparkling pool and cupped her hands, filling them with water. As she splashed the cool liquid onto her face, she immediately felt better. She stayed huddled over the pool for a few moments to organize her thoughts _"okay, that's a definite first for you, Light. What in the world was that? I don't... I mean... she doesn't... why would you dream of FANG?"_

She huffed before falling backwards into the soggy dirt, crossing her arms. As she stood up, she heard that all familiar voice, that voice that caused the blood to rush to her cheeks in an instant, "Sunshine, we gotta head back to camp, we're leavin'."

Lightning nodded, refusing to look at the Pulsian, "I'll be there in five. Hey, thanks for last night, you know carrying me back and stuff." Fang Frowned slightly before walking closer to her, "Yeah no worries, you fell asleep in my arms - mumbled my name a few times too" she winked.

Lightning became flustered at Fang's remark and her sudden closeness, "It's probably cause I was tire-" Fang cut her off "I don't get you Farron, one minute you act like you hate me, then the next you're like a little girl, it'd be cute if it wasn't slightly frustrating."

Lightning groaned as she stomped away, ignoring the hotness now emitting from her cheeks. As she returned, she noticed the sky was looking rather dark. _"Hmm... Looks like we should stay one more night... I don't want to be caught in that..."_

"Alright everyone listen up, we've gotta make a decision, it's starting to look like clouds are heading over, and it may not be such a good idea to try and carry on in it. So we can either risk it, or stay for another night, what's it gonna be?"

As everyone began debating between themselves Fang strolled in, "Well guys, pro tip, from what I can tell it looks like it'll be stormin' and its comin' in quick, What about you, Van?" Vanille skipped over to Fang, looking in the same direction, "Yup, looks like that one's gonna come fast, then it could be around for a good day or so. I vote we stay!" And with that, it was decided.

They all set about doing their own jobs, while Fang and Light went hunting for food. They had wandered pretty far from the camp when Fang noticed she was being studied.  
>The soldier, although in her usual stoic pose, was watching the Pulsian, almost as though she wasn't sure what to think of her.<p>

Fang was about to ask what was going on when they heard a growl from beyond the trees, "Light, watch out!" She called as a gorgonopsid came flying towards her.  
>Before Lightning could even move, Fangs weapon had collided with the beast's neck, killing it almost instantly. Blood seeped from the wound and had splattered onto Fang.<p>

Lightning frowned, "Don't leave anything for me to kill, I don't mind." Fang laughed as she removed her weapon from the creature, "Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Lightning was subtly observing Fang, seeing her covered in blood actually made her look kind of... charming

"Hey Fang, do you maybe want to uh... clean up?"

"Oh yeah... if I don't wash this off soon it's gonna stain!"

Lightning laughed a little bit at Fangs worried expression, "I've never seen you so worried over _anything_ I don't think" Fang frowned slightly before making her way to find water.

"I'm not too sure where we're goin' sunshine, hope that doesn't bother ya?"

"I'm just enjoying the sights; they're so different from those on cocoon, it's amazing..." Fang smirked at her as they continued walking in silence.

Finally they reached what looked like a hot spring. The clouds were now looking darker than before, which caused Lightning to shudder. Fang placed their kill against a rock, making sure it was in reach before she slipped out of her sari. Lightning stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Fangs toned body, almost completely bare. She knew she was staring, she even knew she shouldn't be, but her eyes were glued.

"See somethin' you like soldier?" Fang teased.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I just didn't expect you to suddenly get naked." Lightning averted her gaze finally, looking around the springs  
>"so do you know exactly where we are?" Lightning asked,<p>

"I have a rough idea. Assuming I'm right, we're about 45 minutes away from camp. Plus, best thing about this place, no one can sneak up on you, trust me."

Lightning sat on a rock near the springs and sighed, it felt good to relax, even if it was only for a little while. Fang had started working on scrubbing the blood from her tribal garment, sighing in annoyance

"This stuff is gonna have to soak for a while, so I don't think we'll be gettin' back for a bit."

Lightning stood up off her rock and walked over to their kill. The blood had ceased since the animal had died, so she placed her boots and her blade next to them in a pile and walked back over to her rock, placing her feet into the water.

"So, do ya like swimmin'?" Fang asked the soldier with a devilish grin on her face.

"I don't remember the last time I went swimming to be honest, so I dunno."

Fang sunk completely under the water, wetting her hair then popping back up right in front of Lightning,

"I think I may have to remind you then," before Lightning could retaliate, Fang wrapped one of her arms around Lightning's knees and the other behind her back, forcing her into the warm water.

Lightning shot up with a gasp, spraying water in all different directions. Her hair was all over the place and her clothes were now soaking wet

"Ohhh Maker! Fang! Why the hell did you do that?"

Fang was howling with laughter over the soldiers dishevelled appearance, something Lightning clearly did not appreciate

"Why do you _think_ I did that?"

"Why are you the most_ frustrating _person in all of creation?"

Fangs laughter ceased as she looked at the drowned rat in front of her,

"Aw I'm sorry, you should relax, its warm and you probably haven't had this kind of relaxation for a while, _if ever"_

Lightning frowned as she crawled out of the water. She began to undo her buckles on her outfit when she noticed Fang watching her

"Oh, see something you like?"

"Hey I just didn't expect to see you gettin' naked around me" Fang mocked as Lightning sighed,

"I can't leave them wet so I have to take them off I suppose" Regretfully, she began stripping her garments off one by one until she was in the same outfit as the Pulsian behind her. She sprinted over to the hot spring, jumping in beside Fang.

"So, since you've jumped in and no one will come lookin' for us, how about you take off those last bits of clothing?"

Lightning was dumbstruck, did Fang just...

"Oh Light, you're so easy to stir up, it's priceless!" Lightning punched Fang in the shoulder playfully before darting quickly backwards

"You're askin' for it, _Claire_"

Lightning sunk down into the water and Fangs expression suddenly changed, noticing the immediate change in the younger woman's body language.

"Hey uh... Should I not call you that, you kinda tense up when I do"

"No its okay, it's just... Serah's the only one who used to call me that, since she was crystallised I pretty much just became Lightning," Fang felt a pang of guilt wash over her, leaving the springs for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked, a sense of urgency ringing in her tone

"I'm just goin' to quickly scan the area to make sure nothin's been attracted to our kill" Fang replied with a smile.

As Fang quickly darted around the spring, checking for danger, Lightning had a moment to think. Everything about that Pulsian woman – her jaunty smile, her sparkling jade eyes that quite often mirrored her own, her teasing voice, that wild hair that framed her glorious face, her strong, toned figure...

"No!" Lightning said aloud to herself without meaning to. Fang turned back with a confused expression on her face

"Somethin' wrong Sunshine?"

Lightning sat there looking dumbstruck, "I have no idea why I said that, I really don't"

Fang chuckled as she waded back to the water, "You seem a little bit tense Farron, c'mere."

Lightning visibly hesitated before slowly wading through the warm water. As she got there, Fang spun her around and felt a pair of thighs brush against her own. Her heart rate increased for a moment as she fought to regain composure _"get yourself together, it's just Farron"_

Slowly, she placed her hands on Lights shoulders and began moving her thumbs in a circular motion, massaging her tensed muscles.

"Fang, that feels amazing" Light cooed softly. Her whole body relaxed as Fang began moving her hands slowly from her shoulders and down her back, the tips of her fingers lingering over the soft skin that covered her ribs. She leant her head back on the older woman's shoulder and Fang was almost overcome with desire _"what are you doing, this is a bad idea, control yourself!" _

Fang sighed heavily onto the older Farron's neck, causing Lightning to shudder. She closed her eyes for a moment and continued to work her hands lower, now resting on her lower back and hips.

Fang had no idea why she did what she did, but auto-pilot decided to kick in and she found herself running her fingertips around her front and over the pale, toned muscle. She felt Lightning exhale slightly, and decided to take it as a good sign. Slowly, she began working her hands up, over the woman's ribs, lingering below her perfectly shaped breasts. Fang was at a loss, if she didn't take this opportunity, there may not come another, but at the same time, if she did, what would the consequences be?

Taking her chances, Fang slowly slid her hands over the soft material and began lightly exploring the soldier's chest. She was thankfully greeted with quiet, throaty moans as the soldier backed into her more.

Lightning was not normally one to succumb to temptation. Ever since she was a small child; she was able to restrain herself from all things, no matter how badly she wanted it. However, Fang was different. She offered her a different form of want that she couldn't refuse.  
>She slowly felt a pair of lips make contact with the sensitive skin on her neck and her head began to spin. She ran her hands down the Pulsian's thighs, lightly clawing at the tanned flesh.<p>

Fang began to slide one of her hands down the toned stomach she had previously caressed and to the fine waistband sitting over her hips. She lightly brushed her fingers along the younger woman's waist, still planting feathery kisses along her neck.

"Light..." she whispered, feeling the nails still gripping at her thighs.

Fang removed her hand from its position over her waist and slid it up Lightning's back, slowly unclipping the tight band from around her lover. Fang finally slipped both hands under the fabric and began gently massaging the two mounds on Lightning's chest, resulting in a slightly louder moan from her companion. As Fang went to turn the woman around, there was a loud crack, snapping both of them back into reality.

Lightning blushed furiously as she quickly reacted, trying to re-clip her bra, while Fang simply sat there, glaring up at the sky for disturbing her moment.

"Light" Fang started. Lightning placed a finger to the older woman's lips,

"We have to get back to camp" Lightning said sternly, before quickly redressing herself in the garments that were still soaking wet.

"Maybe it'll rain on the way home; at least it'd explain my soaking wet clothes..." Lightning mumbled to herself.

Fang sighed as she fetched her sari, reattaching the soaking garment to her hot body, wincing at the temperature difference. Once Lightning had attached all her required garments, they quickly set off for camp.

Neither said a word on their journey back, both deep in thought. Fang felt saddened as she watched the soldier turn back into her usual stoic self. She was no longer walking with Claire; she was walking with Lightning.

As they heard the others voices, echoing through the vast landscape, Lightning cast her fellow comrade a quick shy smile, before running in with their kill that would soon become dinner.

"_Well I'll be damned..." _the Pulsian thought to herself, before strolling in behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after they had arrived, so did the storm that had been looming over their heads for the past day. They had found a decent sized cave to shield them from the wind and the rain, but the sounds of thunder rumbled through their temporary home.

"Luckily you guys made it back when you did; otherwise you would have been stuck out there!" Hope piped up. Lightning nodded, as she sat next to the fire deep in thought as she fiddled with her gunblade.

"I'm going to go and guard the entrance, who knows what could try to get out of that storm."

As she stood up, she could feel those eyes on the back of her head as she walked towards the entrance alone.

As she sat down against the wall, a cold breeze drifted in, causing her to get goosebumps up her arms and legs. She frowned and used her cape as a blanket, something that had become a common occurrence.

She rubbed her eyes and continued staring outside at the chaos that ripped into the landscape around them.

Her mind was screaming at her _"What are you DOING soldier, you can't do this, if you let her in then you're vulnerable, you're vulnerable to being hurt, those walls you've worked so hard to keep up? They'll come crashing down."_

Light sighed and began drawing squiggles in the dirt beneath her, enjoying her solitude for a while. Her walls were her security, they kept her focused, so there was no way she was going to let someone like _Fang_ tear them down. She leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, listening to all the sounds echoing around her.

As it slowly got dark, the rest of them started to crawl into whatever they had to sleep. Vanille and Fang had distanced themselves from the rest of the group and were chatting quietly

"We should be getting close to home soon!" Vanille squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah, I wonder what that old place looks like now, what's left" Fang sighed, looking over to where the soldier would be returning from soon.

"Fang, you haven't been yourself lately, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Hey now, don't you go worryin' about me, ya hear? I've just got a lot on my mind, nothing too serious."

Vanille creased her eyebrows together as her hair was ruffled by her partners' seemingly large hand and watched as she stood

"I'm gonna go check on Farron, she should have come back by now and its my turn to watch, you go to sleep Van,"

Vanille nodded and watched as the older woman was swept into the darkness

"Oh Fang, I hope you know what you're doing..." she whispered quietly before crawling into her own bed around the others.

As Fang drew closer to where the soldier was keeping watch she heard a low groaning. Raising an eyebrow she slowly crept up towards the strange sounds, ensuring to be as sneaky as humanly possible.

As the soldier came in to view, Fang swallowed louder than she had meant to, clearing her throat to cover up her embarrassment

"Uh... Sunshine it's time for us to swap positions, I mean shifts."

Lightning stood up and stretched, her normal attire lay on the floor underneath her to cushion her body, laced with sweat

"What exactly are you doing soldier girl?"

"Well I think it's kind of obvious, I got bored so I decided to work out a little; Always good to keep on your toes."

Fang thought for a moment, as she glanced at the younger woman, only covered by the black bra and her small shorts

"Well you see, Sunshine, most people would uh... probably find more productive things to do when they're bored,"

"Such as?" Lightning challenged, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

With blinding speed, Fang sprung towards the soldier, pinning her against the wall, hands above her head, their bodies pressed together

"I don't know, but whatever you're doing, it's clearly not keeping you on your toes is it?"

The huntress ran her tongue up the soldier's neck, feeling her shudder underneath the slight touch

"Fang, we can't, not here. Maybe once this is all over we could see where this goes"

"No Light, what if there is no end to this? What if living in the moment is all we have? I don't want to pass this up"

Light began to struggle against her, looking away, any direction that she could to avoid eye contact.

"Look at me" Fang whispered. Lightning just kept looking out the door, refusing.

"Claire, look at me" She simply squeezed her eyes closed, continuing to look away. Deep down she knew the second her eyes met those jade ones, it was all over.

"Please... Claire, LOOK at me," As soon as she heard the sadness in her tone, she couldn't resist, She looked at the floor, her eyes slowly making their way up her assailants body, meeting those bright orbs she had tried so hard to avoid.

"Fang" she breathed lightly, their faces inches apart. She was practically naked, pressed under this gorgeous woman.

"It's up to you Light, what happens right now. But just remember, I WON'T give up, not on someone as beautiful as you." She lightly kissed the other woman's collar bone, before slowly letting go of the other woman's wrists.

As Lightning was about to make her choice, they heard snows voice echo from inside the tunnel "STEELGUARD" They looked at each other in horror before sprinting towards the gut wrenching sound.

As they got there, everyone was silent, not a single one of them moving. Lightning was fuming as she looked over to where snow was sleeping, hearing the same thing but nowhere near as loud

"mmsteelguard" he muttered as he rolled over.

She reached for her gunblade but Fang stopped her

"Sunshine that's really not a good idea, c'mon. We'll go back up to post, unless you feel like sleeping?"

Lightning stormed back to where they had come from, clearly furious with herself for falling for the Pulsians advances yet again. As she reached the entrance, she threw her gunblade to the ground and walked outside to the rain. Fang was confused as she quickly followed behind her

"Light, what the heck are you doin'? Its rainin' and you're gonna get sick or something!" Fang threw her hands up in exasperation but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the expression that had formed on her soldiers face. She wasn't quite sure, was it hurt? Anger? Maybe it was a mixture of everything, but one thing was for sure, she was scared of her for the first time since they had met.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME FANG?" she screamed, emotions still mixed up in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question, I think I've made it pretty clear what it is I want _Claire_" her emphasis on the last word was unintentionally filled with venom, She pressed her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, letting out a heavy sigh

"Y'know what? I've had it. It's up to you to make up your own damn mind, why bother when you clearly don't care"

Lightning looked hurt, and even though she stood in the rain, Fang could tell there were tears streaming down her face. She dropped to the ground and shook her head, looking back up at the now drenched Pulsian.

"Fang I... I'm scared alright? Yes, the fearless Lightning Farron is scared. I'm scared of letting someone in, I'm scared of letting go, I don't want to hurt again."

Fang walked over to her, closing the large gap between them

"You'll never know unless you just let me in, I don't want to hurt you Light, all I've ever wanted since I first met you was to protect you, so why won't you let me?"

Lightning remained on the ground _"look at yourself Farron, you're a mess, and even worse, you're sulking on the ground, stand up soldier!"_

After a moment of arguing with her mind she finally got up off the ground, looking into those piercing orbs.

"I don't know Fang, I just can't..."

Seeing the soldier so unsure of herself was somewhat endearing to the older woman, so she closed the distance between them, her usual grin plastered on her face. She didn't say another word, wrapping her arms around the soldiers' waist, she pulled her closer, closing the remainder of the gap between them.

"All you've gotta do is try and let me in Light, Please,"

Something she did not expect was Lightning returning her gesture, wrapping those small arms around her toned waist. Fang lifted one of her arms up, brushing her dripping bangs out of those sapphire eyes,

"We should probably go back inside, we really can't have you sick"

"Wait-"

Lightning began sliding her arms up to the older woman's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Before a long moment of gazing up at Fang, she finally melted, pulling the Pulsian in for a heated kiss.

Fangs eyes widened at the sudden motion, her head starting to spin. She pulled the soldier closer as she tried to steady herself. She could feel the younger womans heart pounding in her chest as she lightly ran her tongue over those soft lips, hoping she would be granted access to the real goal.

To Fang's delight, she felt a moan escape from the soldier's throat as her lips parted, giving her full access as she desired. Her hands began lightly roaming over the small, soft body, feeling the damp skin, practically soaked to the core. Her hands continued travelling up the expanse of skin, feeling like a lifetime before she finally reached those perfect breasts.

Lightning tensed underneath the Pulsian as she felt her strong fingers tweak and tug at her sensitive buds.

"Fang!" Lightning cried out, causing their kiss to break for the first time. Fang started placing light kisses down the soldiers jaw, her intensity rising as she slowly made her way down the soft neck.

"Fang, we can't do this, not here, what if someone sees?"

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to take you somewhere where we'll be completely alone"

Lightning looked puzzled, her eyes clouded with lust and a strong want for the Pulsian

"But where can we go?" she wanted the older woman to have her, all of her.

"Trust me" was all Fang said as she picked the soldier up and sprinted away as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Lights arms hung tightly around Fang's neck as they sprinted through the rugged terrain, trees flying past them, rain splattering over their sopping clothes.

"Fang, how much further are you taking us?" the urgent tone obvious in her voice

"Don't worry sunshine, we're almost there."

To Lightning's surprise they were in what looked like a small town. The houses weren't like the ones she had seen in cocoon, but she instantly knew where they were.

Fang was weaving through the deserted town, a place clear in her mind of where she was headed. As they finally reached their destination, Fang put the soldier down, crossing the room to check they were safe. The small Farron shivered at the loss of bodily contact and wrapped her arms around herself

"What about the others? What if they worry, or find us?"

"You really needa relax a little, we'll just tell 'em we went to scout ahead, to make sure there was no danger, y'know?"

Lightning nodded; a look of uncertainty still present in her expression.

"Light..." Fang quietly cooed as she slowly walked towards her companion

"I'm sorry Fang" Light sighed as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman "I'm sorry for the pain and confusion I've caused"

Fang smiled and returned the gesture

"Light, don't be sorry. The only reason you'll be sorry is if you don't live in the moment. You never know what the future holds so sometimes you've just gotta let go."

To Fang's surprise, Light grabbed her neck and crashed their lips together in a heated frenzy. Fang's mind began to swirl as she felt the small hands roaming over her body. The Pulsian imitated the younger Farron's actions and ran her hands along her lower back, pulling them closer. A small moan escaped the solders lips and Fang took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the mix. Feeling the erratic thumping in both woman's chests, she pulled away to look at her counterpart, eyes glassed over with lust.

The way Fang's hands slid over her body while those lips ravaged her own left her wanting more. Goosebumps shot up all over her body at the slightest touch, and the grin Fang gave her, kind of an 'I'm gonna rip you to pieces' grin, left Light feeling breathless.

Lightning's mind was completely blank. All that mattered was the feeling of the tanned woman's hands over her waist, their fight for dominance. She felt the Pulsian woman start to unbuckle her jacket so she kicked her boots off, not caring where they landed.

The buckles hit the floor with a loud thud, followed closely by her jacket which landed over some kind of small cabinet.

"We can't let you have all the fun" Lightning breathed between kisses as she slid the sari off her lover's shoulders, feeling the warm skin underneath her fingertips.

They began travelling toward one of the beds and instead found themselves against the nearest wall. Fang had Lightning pinned underneath her, ensuring she stayed in complete control.

"Light" Fang groaned into her ear and gently pushed her knee up between the smaller woman's thighs, causing her to moan. Light wrapped her legs around the Pulsian's waist and they continued their assault back towards the bed.

The remainder of their clothes spilled across the room as the pair tumbled onto the small bed. Fang's lips began trailing soft kisses down the Farron's neck, leaving light marks to show the woman was hers. As she moved to her chest, a yelp escaped from the younger woman's mouth.

Fang stopped all actions and sat up for a moment, taking in the sight in front of her

"Fangggggggg" Lightning whined as she clawed at the sheets underneath her.

Fang gave her a seductive grin before slowly lowering herself down between the soldiers legs, noticing her visibly flinch

"Hey, relax sunshine, I'm not gonna let anything hurt ya."

Lightning groaned slightly as lips trailed up her inner thigh and along her waist, feeling a tight sensation settle in her chest.

With one swift movement, Fang's tongue made its way from the small bundle of nerves down to Lightning's core, sending a shockwave throughout her body.

Fang grinned to herself as she repeated the process, only slower this time

"Fang" Lightning exclaimed, tangling her fingers in the wild hair. The Pulsian woman sucked on a single finger and mimicked the motion her tongue was doing, lingering next to Lightning's core. She looked up at her lover to make sure there were no objections and finished the job, sliding her finger deep into the younger woman.

Lightning released a high pitched moan, pushing her hips wildly up into the Pulsian's face. Fang continued thrusting into the soldier, draining whatever tension there was between them. As the soldier's breaths became shallower, she roughly kissed and bit back up her body, allowing the taste to mingle between them in a heated kiss.

She slowly slid a second finger inside the older Farron and curled them harshly, finally sending the soldier over the edge. Over and over she cried the Pulsian's name, spasms wracking her body, nails digging into skin.

Fang rode out her waves of pleasure alongside her, ensuring she was completely finished before removing her fingers and placing them in her mouth.

Light lay there completely breathless, her nails still embedded in Fang's skin.

"So sunshine, how was that?" Fang asked with a smirk

"I think-" Lightning mused "that it's your turn"

Fang grinned as the solder swapped their positions and straddled the Pulsian, kissing her forcefully. She let her hands get to work on the tanned woman's breasts and left a pair of nasty looking marks on her neck

"Oi be careful you! People _will_ be able to see those"

"You're mine" was all Lightning responded with as her mouth began making its way down the toned woman's body.

Fang noted the intense change in Lightning's personality, and she enjoyed it. Every kiss, every touch, every bite, Light had taken total control.

As Fang felt the sudden hot intrusion lightly teasing her entrance, she looked up to glare at the soldier

"Paybacks a bitch" Lightning smirked, before she began swirling her tongue at a painstaking rate. Fang let out a frustrated groan as the younger woman's fingers came into contact with her opening. She continued to torment her lover, enjoying the control she had over the usually wild woman.

"Light, please, just _do_ me already" Hearing the words filled with such need, the soldier gave in.

Feeling the two fingers plunge inside her drove Fang crazy, she wanted the soldier to shred her to pieces. She tore at the sheets, her body writhing underneath the soldier; it had been much too long since she had contact like this. As Lightning picked up the pace, Fang's body began to shudder. She buried her head as far as she could between the Pulsian's legs and felt all of her muscles contract.

Fang cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. As soon as the Pulsian's body had slowed to a still, Lightning collapsed over her, both women panting heavily.

They came together for one last heated kiss before Fang pulled the blankets up and around Lightning.

"You don't wanna go back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just sleep, you'll need it for the morning" Fang smiled and kissed Light on the forehead leaning her head back on the pillow. The younger woman nuzzled into Fang's chest, as she sighed softly.

"Thank you Fang" she whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

Fang sighed and pulled Light closer, making sure she had enough bed before she too, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Fang woke up first to a bright light coming through the window. She cursed as she screwed her eyes back shut, looking down at the sleeping figure beside her

"_She looks so cute when she's sleeping" _she thought to herself.

Almost as If she had heard the comment, Lightning stirred, wrapping her arms around Fang's body.

"Mornin' sunshine"

"HOLY SHIT WHAT TH-" Lightning rolled over and landed thud onto the floor

"Ouch... Crap, sorry. I haven't woken up next to someone like this in... Well in ever actually." Fang laughed as she quickly crawled back into bed with the tanned woman, leaning on her bicep

"You alright after your fall? Don't need me to check you didn't bruise your butt?" Lightning frowned and lightly slapped the woman

"Wait.. so are you tellin' me you've never done that before?" Lightning blushed and looked down, drawing patterns in Fang's skin

"Well uh... with looking after Serah I never really had time for a boyfriend, and I never found one who was worth my time, so I guess it kinda never happened for me." Fang looked shocked

"Wow, I don't really know what to say... I suppose I'm surprised, considering you seemed to know what you were doing." Lightning smiled and looked up at the Pulsian

"I wish we didn't have to go anywhere today, I could really just stay in bed with you." Fang pulled a mock surprise face when she heard the comment

"The almighty Farron wants to stay in bed with little old me? Well aren't I just privileged." She kissed the other woman on the forehead and sighed

"So uh... what now then? I don't think you want to tell the others do you?" Light shook her head

"I don't think it's wise, it would probably just complicate things, well more than this possibly could."

"Don't. This won't ruin anythin, I don't really care what they think, but we could always just not tell them?" Lightning wrapped her arms around the Pulsian and sighed

"So I guess it's settled then, we won't tell them." Fang nodded in agreement and sighed for a moment

"What is this then? Are we just an agreement or is there more to it than that?" Fang asked. Lightning sat up and stretched, looking down at her lover

"Well I don't know about you but I don't think I could just _do_ this with no strings attached, let alone with you involved." Fang ran her hand along Lightning's pale back and pulled her back down for a hug

"We can do this, and hey if we're caught we don't have to say it's been long. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." Light leaned up to kiss the older woman. It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared, it was different, gentle. Fang pulled her into one last close hug and looked outside

"It actually looks quite late; we should probably get our clothes on" Lightning nodded. As she stood up and collected her garments she turned to face Fang with a worried look

"Fang, I forgot my gunblade. I left it front in the cave when we ran off. SHIT!" Lightning began pacing and Fang sighed

"it'll be okay Light-" Lightning cut her off "No it won't be, none of them will believe we went to check for danger without me having my weapon, what the hell am I gonna say?"

Fang frowned over being cut off and resumed talking  
>"well, what I was <em>going<em> to say was I could always say I was teachin' you how to use my lance? Just cause you were curious?" Lightning still looked incredibly worried but nodded

"I suppose that could work, although what if they ask me to show them... then what?" Fang grinned and began dressing herself

"Put your clothes on and I'll teach ya the basics, just in case!" Lightning sighed and rubbed her face

"I suppose that could work, well I'm ready when you are then." They walked outside and noticed the ground was still soaking wet.

"Guess it must have rained for most of the night, hey catch!" she threw her weapon at the Soldier and she caught it without thinking twice

"Looks like you may be a natural Farron, this will be easy." Lightning spent a short time weighing it up and slicing the blades through the air to get a feel for the lance and Fang smiled

"I've got the cleverest lover ever! C'mon, we should start walking back, although I'll have my weapon back thanks." Lightning blushed over being called Fang's lover and shuffled over towards her as they began heading back to the others.

As they arrived, everyone was in chaos. Vanille had climbed as high up as she could and was crying. Sazh was chasing his chocobo which was flitting around their cave. Hope was trying to coax Vanille down (and clearly failing) while snow steelguarded against cave walls. Lightning and Fang stared as they watched the disarray continue in front of them

"We're gone for a few hours and the apocalypse happens" Fang said with a frown

"OI, THE LOT OF YOU, WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Vanille let out a high pitched wail, clambering off the rock wall and lunging towards Fang

"FANG WE THOUGHT YOU TWO HAD BEEN TAKEN AND LIGHTS GUN BLADE WAS LEFT BEHIND AND EVERYONE WAS HERE AND YOU WEREN'T AND OH MY GOD FANGGGGGGGG"

"Oh etro. We went out for a few hours 'cause we went to scope for danger, plus light wanted to test my lance so I said she had to leave her gunblade. You lot are useless."

Lightning was just staring with a highly unamused expression on her face as she picked up her gunblade and walked out without a word, Fang close behind her.

"I don't understand how you lot could have gone so bonkers without us? Honestly" Lightning sighed.

"Vanille started it..." Hope mumbled.

"Hope I don't care who started it, stop being a baby"

"I'M NOT A BABY" he yelled, slapping his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Don't yell at me Hope" Lightning glared. Fang was trying extremely hard to stifle a grin, and failing dramatically,

"This is gonna be a long day, eh sunshine?" Lightning looked at Fang with a blank expression

"You better believe it." Fang smiled at the woman while puckering her lips slightly, causing Lightning to blush.

"C'mon you lot, let's go!" Fang said as she smiled and sprinted ahead.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I don't know whether to leave it or continue D:<br>So depending on your thoughts I'll go from there it can either be some kind of crazy hidden love thing or just this.  
>Its probably easiest to just end it BUTT i dont mind :3<p>

Although I'm not sure how other chapters would go, maybe just some drama, LIGHTNING BEING JELUZ OF Vanille :o i dont know, you tell me ~

Feedback much appreciated ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Vanille followed closely behind Fang, after her apparent 'near death' experience, she didn't want to leave the older woman's side

"Never ever do that to me again, for Etros sake" Vanille whinged to Fang who seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever. Lightning watched the younger woman's interest in Fang and frowned slightly, unaware that small Hope was watching her intently

"Uhh Light... are you okay?" Lightning snapped out of her trance to look at the small boy

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Hope. I just don't think Fang should have run off ahead that's all" Hope nodded slightly before running off to stand with Vanille, still scared from his previous outburst. She turned to look at Sazh and Snow

"I suppose we should catch up before we're left behind then."

"So you guys, Lights a natural with my lance, she could pull off being an Oerban with no trouble" Lightning blushed slightly and turned her gaze away from the others, sinking deep into thought.

"I suppose we should finish off that tower then" Fang stated as they headed towards the huge building. They hadn't been here for long, but they had sped through it with ease, leaving only the final floor to check.

As they got in the elevator and flicked the lever, it began to slowly move upwards, chiming as it sped to the top.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Vanille looked around at them before wrapping her arms around Fang's waist

"Fang please protect me" Fang laughed at the redhead and ruffled her hair

"Don't worry Van, I won't let anything happen to ya" She smiled at the smaller girl and her body relaxed as she let go

"Right!" She was back to her normal self in no time. Lightning had turned her eyes downward from the two women, feeling something she wasn't aware existed as a pang of jealousy struck her in the chest.

"_Oh maker, it's been one day Light, and since when are you jealous of Vanille? They're like sisters! You've never been jealous before so cut it out."_

She huffed as the elevator finally stopped and they jumped out, hearing a high pitched screech echo around them

"I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS UP!" Vanille wailed as she ducked from the floating pursuer

"I think it may be pissed, let's take this thing down!" Fang yelled, the excitement clear in her voice.

Before any of them could look twice, Lightning had sprung into action, slicing her gunblade through the air and bringing it down on the strange creature.

"Light be careful! What the hell?" Fang yelled up at her as she too joined the fight.

"STEELGUARD!" Snow was using his regular battle technique and Hope shook his head as he began casting a number of spells towards it.

Vanille was attempting to sab the creature, but her attempts were failing, so she swapped to casting cures alongside Hope with Sazh shooting behind the pair.

Fang and Lightning landed back on the ground, sharing a look between them

"Something's not right-" Lightning was frowning "-It should have attacked us by now, all its done is swooped at us."

"I know, I've got a feeling this is about to get interesting.

Before Fang could make another move, they heard a cast of thunder, causing Lightning to be flung into the air. Being a soldier her reflexes were flawless, she instantly reacted, twisting her body gracefully through the air before plummeting back down towards the creature.

Fang watched in awe as she manoeuvred with such grace and agility.

"FANG!" She snapped back to reality as Vanille screeched at her. The beast started to shudder as it emitted a toxic smelling substance over them, putting a dint in their strategy. Vanille and Hope went to work trying to cure the status effects while the others continued on.

Light was feeling dizzy from the daze that had been placed upon her, but she chose to ignore it, which was a bad idea on her part. She had failed to notice the creature had begun powering up one of its more powerful attacks, aiming it straight for the soldier.

"LIGHT!" she could hear her name being shouted behind her but she was unable to look. As she heard a loud blast, she felt something smack into the side of her. Letting out a loud groan, she began falling to the ground as everything faded to black.

_"Light? Light can you hear me?" _She could hear a muffled voice that she knew immediately to be Snows

"unff" was all she could manage as she cringed, her body aching all over.

"Look Light, don't move, you took quite a hit there, although Fang-" she sat bolt upright at the mention of the Pulsian's name, again cringing at the stabbing pain

"What about Fang?" Lightning glared through her pain as she saw Vanille crouched over a body. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and she was overcome with pain, but she had to get up. Snow steadied her on his arm as she limped over to Vanille, losing all balance when she saw her lover, battered and bruised.

"Idiot" was all she managed to get out as she lay on her side near her companion

"I don't know what got into her, not to be mean but Fang never puts herself first, there's obviously something about you she likes. Unless she seems to think you would have broken..." Vanille trailed off and continued casting cure repeatedly.

"Oh and she's alive in case you're wondering, but she could be out for a few days." Lightning noted the hint of venom in the usually cheery girl's voice.

"What happened" The soldier was still in a heap on the ground, doing her best not to scream out in pain

"You were dazed from what we could tell, didn't realise it was about to blow your head off and Fang suddenly flipped out and jumped towards you, knocking you out of harm's way. Well for the most part anyway, it wound up belting you on your way down but we managed to take it out thankfully" Lightning just lay there, stunned and feeling completely alone,

"_Why would she do this?_ _If that woman lives through this I swear I'll kill her myself!"_ Snow leant down beside her and lifted the soldiers limp body off the ground

"Snow what do yo-" Snow cut her off "don't even try to argue with me Light, there's no way in hell you're able to walk like this and Oerba isn't too far down the road so just for once in your life swallow your damn pride."

Lightning frowned and mumbled to herself but deep down she thanked Snow. They cast a few more cures over the two women and started their mission to Oerba. Lightning had passed out in Snow's arms again, making it increasingly harder for Snow to carry her.

Sazh had been given the job to carry Fang, considering Hope was half her size and couldn't lift her weight anyway

"You two better realise how weird this is, I haven't even touch this woman before now, let alone carry her along, oh maker!" Further up ahead, Hope strolled along beside Vanille who was quieter than she normally was

"Uh, Vanille? Are you okay..."

"I'd like to say I am Hope, but I saw my only remaining family take a life risking hit for someone who I thought she hated, so I'm just a little bit confused and hurt right now." Hope hesitantly put an arm around the small girl's shoulders, bringing her in for a hug.

"She's gonna be fine Vanille, and maybe they've just become friends? They've been getting along really well, and It's about time too, doesn't help anyone when they argue the way they do."

Vanille sighed and pulled hope closer, kissing him on the cheek

"Thank you Hope, really." He blushed slightly and gave her an awkward grin

"No worries!"

Vanille squeaked as they made their way down the final hill, her home town finally in view" She wanted to bolt but restrained herself, all the places she once knew remained standing, just as she remembered." Tears filled her eyes and she turned to glance at Fang, draped lifeless in Sazh's arms

"This is her fault!" she pointed at Lightning before sprinting off ahead of the two older men

"I'll get her" hope sighed, chasing closely behind her.

Snow looked over at Sazh who was completely stunned over the sudden outburst

"What is it with kids? Why they gotta scare me I won't ever figure out." Snow chuckled

"Well, looks like Vanille blames Lightning for this, who may I add, is a lot nicer when she's asleep" Sazh laughed and sighed

"Yeah, but at least when she's not broken we can move along, we won't get anywhere with those two down, we'll have to stay here for a while whether we like it or not."

The pair of them found a deserted house close to the ones they were staying and lay them on a pair of beds opposite each other

"So... are we supposed to cover them or something?" Sazh asked, completely unsure of what to do now.

"I... I guess? No way in hell I'm touching their clothes or some shit, no way! I want to live to see Serah again. I'll take her boots and weapon off her and that will be that." Sazh nodded as he left Snow to take said items off both women and covered them under a blanket

"Well I suppose that's all we can do till they wake up. C'mon, let's go find the others." Snow sighed and placed his hands behind his head as they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning awoke in the middle of the night, immediately freaking out over having no weapon and no boots. Her bruised body felt limp as she attempted to move and she looked across at Fang, who would have looked just like she was sleeping if she wasn't as battered and bruised as Light was. The small Farron pulled her knees up under her chest and felt that awkward sting in her eyes again, squeezing them shut to force them away.

"Oh Fang, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had of just kept to myself none of this would have happened and now you're not even awake and I need you. So please, if you can hear me, Wake up soon."

She rolled away from the Pulsian feeling completely isolated and tucked her knees under her chest again, slowly falling back to sleep.

"Light, c'mon Light wake up, you gotta come have breakfast." With no regards for the small voice behind her, she smacked her hand in the air, resulting in a heavy collision with Hopes face

"Oh maker! My nose is bleeding!" and he sprinted out of the house. Snow looked at Sazh confused and went in to check on the sleeping pair

"Uh, sis are you okay?"

"I'm not your _fucking_ sister" was Lightning's only response. Snow was shocked at her choice of words and hesitantly edged closer towards the bed

"One more step and I'll break your neck, just leave me alone"

"At least have something small to eat, you've gotta get your strength back." Lightning sat up and looked at him, noticing his face as his eyes met hers

"I have never been this beaten in my life you stupid oaf, the fact that you were able to see it and live is going to be a miracle, so just leave me the hell alone, I just want to sleep some more, please."

Again, Snow took his chances and walked over to the bed, sitting gently next to her

"Light this isn't your fault you know" she snorted

"like I care,"

"It's kind of obvious you care Light. You like protecting people, It's what you do, and Fang did that same thing for you and that was her choice, none of us saw it coming and It can't be helped." Lightning looked at him with a look of disgust

"you're talking about her as though she's dead. She's right there Snow, she has a pulse, a heartbeat. So unless she's dead, keep your words to yourself." Lightning had to fight to keep her voice free of emotion and Snow sighed. He got up from his spot on the bed and left the woman alone, walking inside their own section to a wounded Hope

"be glad you weren't in there for that kiddo" Hope looked confused and Snow shook his head

"She's pissed. In fact, pissed is an understatement, so we should probably just leave her alone until she comes out in her own time." They all agreed and were relaxing on a couch, talking idly between themselves as they ate.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Lightning had refused to move. She was still angry at Snow for how he talked about Fang. <em>Stupid oaf, I should have smacked him one." <em>She mumbled. Finally sitting up on the side of the bed she could tell one of her ribs was broken

"thanks for fixing that guys" she continued talking to herself, but deep down she believed Fang was listening to her.

"Ugh, Come on! Wake up you silly woman! Please wake up!" The soldier was about to have a meltdown as she heard someone walking through the door

"Oh, hey Vanille... sorry I'll go so you can be alone together."

"wait-" Lightning reached the doorway and turned around to face the redhead who was staring at the floor

"I was wrong to treat you like that. I was just so upset and Fang... Fang tells me everything y'know? Ever since you two started getting close I was just... out of the loop. She doesn't tell me anything like she used to, so I guess seeing her risk herself like that for you so out of the blue just... It's really confusing. The last time I heard she didn't think so highly of you but I guess she's changed her opinion of you."

Lightning stared at her, not sure of how to respond when she finally limped over to a small couch away from the beds

"Look Vanille, I'm really sorry. There's a reason Fang did that for me, she didn't just risk her life for someone she hates. We have been getting really close and that's actually scary for me. I don't do the whole closeness thing with anyone so she's the closest thing I've had to a _best friend_, if I can use such a term. I didn't mean to separate the two of you or ruin anything, so I'm sorry too."

Vanille got up off the couch and noticed Lightning flinch as she began to follow

"Hey, come here." Vanille placed her hands over Lightning's ribs and she stepped backwards, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't be stupid, I'm gonna try using cure on you again, it might speed up your healing." As the mages hands glowed bright for a moment the soldier felt a strange sensation tingle through her whole body, settling over her chest before it disappeared.

"Thanks Vanille, that actually feels a bit better." The small girl gave a timid smile and did the same over Fang.

"She... she's gonna wake up right?" Vanille turned and sat down on the bed opposite Fang, leaning her head on the Older Farron's shoulder.

"I think so, she seems to be getting better, my cure is glowing more every day so I think that's a good sign" Lightning let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window

"I just wish everything would go back to the other night, everything was just so perfect." Vanille sat up and looked curiously over toward her new friend when Lightning realised what she had said

"I mean like, everyone was okay and we had somewhere to sleep, compared to this it seemed like paradise really"

Vanille grinned "something happened between you two didn't it?"

Lightning looked shocked and she shook her head

"You can't look me in the eye and say nothing happened, can you Light?" By now the older woman was blushing furiously and thanked Etro it was dark where they were

"It's okay if you don't want to admit anything to me, Fang can be a really persuasive person when it comes to getting what she wants" this piqued Lightning's interest

"Wait, getting what she wants?" Vanille gave a childish giggle and nodded

"I was wrong with what I said before actually, the last time Fang and I really connected was when we were first back on Gran Pulse, we were looking at the stars and I asked her who her favourite in our group was. I was only mucking around, expecting her to automatically say me, but she didnt. Then, when she took forever to answer I realised she was serious about someone. After hours of poking and prodding she finally confessed her attraction for you. She's liked you since the moment you met; even when you slapped her it only increased her feelings for you."

Lightning just stared as Vanille poured her heart out, telling her every small detail, making Light's heart start to ache.

"But I don't understand why she would like me? I'm... I'm a brick wall!"

"It's because you're equals Light, she doesn't have to hold back with you. I've seen her when you two spar; it ignites a fire in her that no one has before. And to be honest, she said truly fell for you once you reached the Palamecia. Seeing you fight alongside her to rescue , Sazh and me, she felt she could trust you."

As the two sat in silence for a moment Fang began stirring, a groan escaping from her throat

"Fang!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning leapt to the woman's side and Fang sat up slowly, cupping Lightning's face and kissing her passionately without realising tiny Vanille was crouching behind them.

"Light" she whispered, wrapping the soldier in a soft embrace, her pain slowly catching up with her.

"Hiiii Fang" Vanille mumbled hesitantly. Lightning felt Fang flinch as she slowly pulled away to look at the not-so-bubbly red head

"You DID NOT just see that, got it?" Vanille nodded and sped out of the room, leaving the pair alone together.

"Fang I was so worried, I wasn't sure if you were gonna wake up and oh my god Vanille saw us..." Fang gave her a pained grin as she lay back down, resting her hand over her head

"Don't worry sunshine, she won't say a word of this to anyone, I trust her." Lightning nodded before climbing slowly over the damaged woman and slipped under the blanket next to her, tangling those small hands in the older woman's sari. Fang leant her head against Lights when she felt small droplets land on her chest

"Light? Are you okay?" She sounded concerned and Lightning just shook her head

"I thought I was going to lose you, I had to wake up every day and see you battered body just lying there because of me and I couldn't deal with it." Fang smiled and kissed her head lightly

"I heard everything you were sayin' to me Light, I could feel you across from me, I knew you were there, I just couldn't open my eyes and tell you I was going to be okay. I'm sorry." Lightning shook her head and the tears continued to pour from her eyes

"Don't ever do that to me again, please. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. I never would have forgiven myself if-" Fang placed a finger lightly against her lips, leaving a slight tingle when she removed it again

"Hey, nothing happened. Other than being a bit battered and bruised I'm fine. It woulda killed you Light, I had to get you out of there, regardless of the consequences, all I could think was save Light." She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, feeling rather annoyed with herself

"Oh maker, I've been so emotional this past week, I really don't know what's happening to me!" She felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and pull her into a gentle hug. All her fears and worries slowly slipped away as she rested her head on that chest again, feeling more at ease than she had been all week.

She ran her hand over the woman's torso, being careful not to cause the woman any pain. She cast a small cure spell, she was no mage, especially compared to Vanille or Hope, but she had enough skill to cure minor wounds. Fang shifted slightly as the glow faded and sighed

"Thank you Claire, I don't feel like I'm going to explode now." Lightning blushed slightly as she felt Fang's fingers trail over her jaw line

"Have I ever told you how amazing your facial structure is?" The younger woman looked slightly surprised at this remark and shook her head

"No, I don't believe you have. What on earth did you mean by that?" She noticed Fang had a certain glint in her eyes as she slowly leant down to place a gentle kiss on the woman's jaw

"Well, I was just thinking how _strong_ your jaw line is" she breathed along Light's neck as she spoke and the soldier shuddered.

"and that neck, It's just so slender, and strong" she continued her slow assault down the woman's neck, leaving a nice mark, showing Lightning was hers.

"I also find your collar bone to be... highly attractive." She began to undress the soldier's top half when Lightning's lips feverishly met hers. It had only happened once, but Lightning needed to feel the Pulsian's lips again, wrestling with her own.

Clothes fell off at an unbelievable rate as they ached for the others touch, needing to be drowned in the feelings of pleasure they once shared.

Completely naked, Lightning straddled her lover, continuing her assault on the older woman's lips. Their hips ground slowly together, the friction between them causing quiet moans to mingle from both mouths.

The younger woman trailed her fingernails down the tanned flesh and to the slick, wet core she had ached for and plunged in with no hesitation. Fang held back a loud moan, trying to remember the others weren't that far away.

Lightning didn't seem to care as she slid her fingers into Fang, wanting to hear the moans again and again. She suckled along the woman's collarbone, leaving a trail of tiny marks as she lightly bit down, causing Fang to let out yet another moan.

She could feel the Pulsian's muscles begin to contract and she quickly made her way down to between her thighs, lightly suckling on the small bundle of nerves that drove Fang over the edge.

As the pleasure spilled from within Fang, Light shifted her tongue down to taste her lover, enjoying the sounds still emitting from above her. Fang's body was limp as she lay there panting, calling Lights name between her subsiding tremors.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun" Fang smirked, still breathless, and pulled Lightning up for a deep kiss, tasting herself on the other woman.

With no trouble, Fang pulled the soldier above her, instantly getting to work with her tongue. Light let out a strangled moan as she placed her hands either side of the wall in front of her, dragging her nails along it. Fang plunged her tongue as far inside Lights heated centre as she possibly could, enjoying the reactions she was receiving.

She could feel those hips rocking lightly against her tongue as she continued her quickened motions. Finally, Lightning let out a loud cry, her muscles contracting around the skilled muscle still inside her.

Fang refused to stop, not yet, so Lightning went into overdrive. Her head was spinning from the constant waves of pleasure racking her body and was sure she would pass out if she continued any longer. When Fang finally slipped her tongue back into her mouth, lights legs were jelly. She only just made it off the other woman when she was pulled into a hot embrace. Soft lips were met with her own as they sighed,

"Oh Light" was all Fang managed to say, before she had drifted towards sleep. She heard Lightning mumble something she couldn't understand, but was too gone to ask. Lightning snuggled closer to her lover and pulled the blankets over them as she too fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Light woke up to find herself alone, and in the wrong bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering that last night really wasn't a dream and that Fang was okay. She leapt from the covers, only to realise she was still naked as she tumbled to the floor. Clambering awkwardly back in to bed, she heard someone approaching from outside

_"Oh maker, please let that be Fang" _she thought to herself as she huddled further under the blankets

"Light are you okay? I thought I heard a loud thud from in here" she mentally slapped herself as she heard the voice of worried little Hope

_"Oh Etro, why must that kid **always **have bad timing"_

"I'm fine Hope, go away."

"But I heard a thud, are you sure you're okay? And uh, why are you in Fang's bed?" The now irritated soldier screwed her face up and reluctantly slid her arm out of the bed, feeling around on the floor for something large and preferably hard. Much to her delight she found her boot lying there in reach and proceeded to throw it towards the small boy, resulting in a small wail and the sound of his departure.

She popped her head out of the blankets again to check the coast was clear and began fumbling around on the floor to retrieve her crumpled clothes. She began to dress herself as quick as possible to ensure no one saw her naked, and worse in Fang's bed. As she went to stand up and zip her pants she noticed they were on backwards.

_"Oh Come on!" _ Finally she fixed her pants and sighed as she looked into the mirror. Seeing her hair a dishevelled mess she decided to fix that too, pulling it to one side and tying it up in her usual fashion.

As she emerged out of the small house, she noticed Hope watching her carefully, most likely expecting another boot to the head. She held back a smile and noticed everyone standing about, talking idly between themselves.

"Sorry guys, you could have woken me, but I think I needed that sleep"

"I won-" Vanille had barely started speaking when Fang wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck, visibly blocking her mouth from saying any more.

"Mornin sunshine! Now, with the two of us being down for the count and all, we should probably get moving quick smart. What do you guys think?" She slowly moved her arms from Vanille's mouth and the small girl glared up at her subtly before skipping off towards Hope who still seemed to be sulking

"Well, we could always stay for one more day? Fang's only been up for a few hours and she probably needs to get some strength back, what do you say we go for a spar?" Light suggested.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea sunshine, but don't think I'll go losin' to ya just 'cause I've got some nicks and cuts." Lightning snickered as she drew her gunblade

"you're on" the pair of them began making their way to somewhere less crowded but had already began trading blows.

"you wouldn't wanna get stuck between those two" Snow mumbled as he heard the clangs echoing through the air

"I hear that" Sazh backed him up as they sighed, sitting down.

"So like, what are we supposed to do anyway, since they're off playing cat and mouse with their big scary weapons? Sit here?" Vanille sighed heavily and looked over at the other three she was surrounded by

"I want to follow them, they could have sparred here but instead they left us!" I don't get it. Stupid Fang. Stupid Lightning. Vanille sat cursing to herself and drew stick people in the sand between her feet and Snow laughed

"Vanille, they're just sparring, I can't see why they'd get mad if we were to follow them?" The small girl felt her eyes widen as she stared at the dirt. She made her friend a promise that she hadn't seen anything, which really meant _don't let anyone else figure this out, it doesn't exist._ She knew Fang well enough to figure that much out.

"I don't care; if they want to waltz off then fine, let them. I'll just go somewhere so when they come back they've been left! Come on!" Vanille stood up and began skipping off in the opposite direction, the others followed, exchanging looks of confusion.

Lightning and Fang had no idea how far they had drifted away but they weren't paying attention to anything. The sound of their weapons smashing against one another, the force they were both exerting, it had been much too long since they'd had a serious match.

"You're in trouble" Light teased, seeing Fang's expression turn curious

"Oh really? And what did I do to get in to said trouble?" Fang challenged back. Their weapons collided a few more times when Lightning flipped back

"Well you see _Fang_, you left me, naked, in your bed, and then to top it off I almost had Hope walk in on me when I was trying to change! So you definitely need punishing."

"I like being punished every now and then-" Fang winked "but you have to catch me first." Lightning gasped at Fang's response and fired a number of rounds towards the unsuspecting Pulsian

"Hey! Be careful soldier girl! We're supposed to be helping me recover not damaging me more!" Lightning grinned at her partner and Fang dodged yet another of her blows

"Feelin' tired yet sunshine?"

"Not on your life" Lightning smirked and flipped behind the Pulsian, attempting to trip her into the ground. They were sprinting as fast as they could possibly go, whizzing past trees and creatures alike, they were completely lost in the moment.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time!" Light called out, laughing as she saw the older woman stumble over what looked like a root. She slowed down and walked over, stopping a metre in front of her counterpart

"You're getting rusty, Maybe we shouldn't do this yet, don't want to _break_ you do we?" Fang frowned and stretched as she felt a jab in her ribs

"Aye what was that for!" she rubbed her wound with a mock sad face and Lightning smiled, staring at the ground to hide her blush  
>"hey, c'mere, Fang closed the gap between her and the soldier, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly<p>

"I was going easy on you, next time you won't be so lucky. Catch me if you can!" before Light could recover from her momentary stun, Fang had taken off in the opposite direction again, laughing as the wind caught her hair, whipping it wildly behind her. Light sighed for a moment before realising what she'd done, sprinting quickly along after her.

"Cheater!" she called out, her target taking no notice of her taunts.

As she tailed the Pulsian, she began thinking to herself, where was this all going? Fang had wound up becoming her best friend. The others would start to get suspicious soon, considering they were at each other's throats. Without realising, the soldier had slowed to a walk, the older woman standing in her place a few metres up ahead, arms crossed

"Earth to Sunshine, you all right over there?" Lightning snapped up and finally realised she had slowed

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't actually realise I'd stopped"

"You never told me if you were okay or not, so Claire, what's going on in that little head of yours?" Light sighed and sat on the ground in her place, leaning back over the soft earth

"It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?" Fang asked completely confused as to what the soldier was going on about

"Well, I was just thinking is all, not that long ago we were constantly at each other's throats, and now..." she trailed off and Fang smirked

"Well technically we still are y'know, just not in the same sense." Light slapped her playfully and sighed

"We're going to get caught sooner or later, you know that as well as I do. Vanille will slip up or we'll get careless or something will happen to make this not work." Fang placed her hand over the younger woman's and lightly closed her fingers around it, caressing the top of her skin with her thumb.

"Light, I told you, it doesn't bother me if they know. Sure it's easier if they find out later but do you plan to tell them? Cause I surely don't feel like waltzing up and bein' all _hey, by the way, forgot to mention, Light and I are bangin' each other, just sayin'."_ She noticed as Light flinched and inwardly scolded herself for such a choice of words

"I didn't mean it like that Light before you freak out on me" Lightning took her hand away from Fang's and huffed

"If you didn't mean that then why did you say it?" Fang scrunched her hand into a fist and rested it against her nose, remaining totally silent

"Farron, I swear you're a nutcase. I just meant I don't exactly have the best way to go about tellin' 4 people we've been travellin' with that we're emotionally involved, y'know? Seriously, imagine Hope, he'd be heartbroken knowing his crush likes _me._ Probably get himself killed." Light nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed on the ground

"I told you Light, I'm not just in this for the sex, and you gotta stop thinkin' that way. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, there was something special about you that made my heart race. There's something about you that keeps me coming back for more, if it _was _just sex I could stay away, but I can't. So don't try telling me I don't feel anything because I do Light, I feel a damn lot."  
>Before the older Farron could ask, she heard the obnoxious voice of Snow booming from a few feet away.<p>

"Great" she muttered, before standing up and dusting herself off. Fang cleared her throat and as their eyes met, Fang looked more serious than she ever had,

"I fell for you Light" she whispered before sprinting to meet the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Lightning's head felt like it was swirling, "_did Fang just... Did she really just say that__? Don't be stupid, youre looking into this too much. Ugh and you're talking to yourself again Light."_ Without even realising, the others had already reached her and were standing about, happily talking between them. Luckily they hadn't noticed the soldier's bemused state, so she decided to snap out of it before they did.

"What are you guys doing out this way?" Lightning asked, doubting it was pure coincidence they had been found

"Actually we had just gone for a wander, you two took off in the other direction but with the way you spar I'm surprised you didn't wind up on Cocoon!" Snows voice boomed through Lightning's skull and she rubbed her temples, wondering why he had to be so annoying.

"I suppose we must have gotten carried away. Considering you're all here, should we get a move on or what?" Snow shrugged and Fang looked around

"Well how about we head back to Oerba and make a decision based on that, considering we've pretty much gone _backwards_."

"Alright, let's get moving then." The older Farron turned her back and briskly began walking towards where the others had originally come from. They all followed quickly behind her while Fang and Vanille drifted back until they could safely speak

"_You_ have some explaining to do Fang" Vanille whispered, her tone filled with anger.

"I don't have to explain anythin' Van, stop acting like you're my mother"

"Fang we've been together for theoretically 500 years, so I'm sorry if I'm slightly annoyed at you for keeping this from me." Fang sighed and made sure no one had noticed their drifting before turning back to the small redhead

"Vanille, what do you expect me to say? It's not exactly easy to explain to you lot that I slept with Farron."

"Oh Maker! You did _what?" _ Vanille stared at her open mouthed and Fang quickly closed it for her, frowning and looking about frantically

"You didn't figure that much out? Jeez Vanille, why are you so mad then?" the small girl shrugged her shoulders, eyes still wide.

"I just thought you had some kind of weird flirty thing going on together, I didn't realise you were... y'know." Fang glared at her as she trailed off, implying there was nothing to it

"You already know I liked her Vanille, I made that quite clear to you, but how I went about that was my business. The fact that Farron just happened to reciprocate those feelings was just... I really have no idea what I'd call that, dumb luck probably. Or a miracle..." Vanille's mouth dropped again and Fang growled at her, snapping it shut again

"Oh for Etros sake. You do not breathe a word of this Vanille, you hear me?"

"And what if I did Fang? What's stopping me from screaming it at the top of my lungs, what would you do?" Fang looked genuinely hurt by the small girls comment and sighed

"Y'know what Van? There's nothing. There's absolutely nothing stopping you doing _just that_ if you wanted to, but if you _did_ want to you would have already. So don't try that one on me." Vanille crossed her arms and they continued to walk in silence

"Do you love her then?" the question caught Fang off guard and she stumbled over her own two feet, frowning to herself.

"Well? You can't just go fucking Lightning Farron and expect nothing to come of it so answer me, do you love her?"

"Oh maker, keep your voice down Vanille, you gotta remember, they don't know, and you should pretend not to as well." Vanille raised an eyebrow and her jaw tensed, showing her intense frustration

"I'm gonna ask once more Fang, do you love her or not?" Fang hesitated; she hadn't fully admitted to herself that she was in love with the stoic woman, let alone to anyone else. She had intense feelings for the girl, yes but did she really love her?

"I uh... Well I" she had no idea why she was speechless, confident, arrogant Fang completely and utterly speechless.

"Fang! I swear to god I'm going to ki-"Fang covered the small girl's mouth and just shook her head

"Vanille shut up and listen to me, just for _one _second. I didn't answer you because I can't explain it, she makes me feel really strange, like, things are different when she's around, when I look into her eyes my whole damn world is turned completely upside down and I don't understand why. So please don't expect me to tell you how I feel, okay? Just, leave it alone." She small girl looked up at her with a sad expression as her oldest friend battled with her feelings, refusing eye contact as she walked off ahead.

Vanille sighed as she picked up her pace and skipped forwards between Hope and Sazh

"How can you always be so happy Vanille?" Hope asked, sadness filling his voice "I mean, everything just seems to go from bad to worse and you always manage to keep a smile on your face." Vanille took the boys hand and began skipping in circles, dragging him along with her

"All you have to do is skip!" she sang aloud, the small boy stumbling due to the constant jolts. Snow and Sazh were chuckling at the terrified expression on Hope's face as the bubbly woman continued to drag him, paying no attention to his cries for help.

Further up ahead, the two older women walked in total silence, neither knowing what to say to one another.

"Fang" Lightning began to speak but her words failed her,

"Light I think maybe we need to chat" Fang spoke, her eyes not leaving the trees in front of her

"About what?" Light looked up at her companion and Fang's breathing quickened, closing her eyes

"I think we should just leave it till later. We'll stay in Oerba one more night, say just to give me an actual night's sleep rather than being passed out and we'll start off bright and early tomorrow morning, that okay with you?" Light nodded her head, but remained speechless, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Alright, we'll wait till they go to bed and have our guard times one after another, we can do it then." The soldier replied, hiding the concern from her voice.

"Don't worry Light, I promise you there's no reason to worry." The soldier frowned and exhaled heavily

"Well when someone says we need to chat it doesn't really make you feel very relaxed does it?" Fang finally made eye contact and she was shocked to see a sparkle in Fang's eyes she hadn't seen before, it made her stomach drop and her heart stop.

"O-kay" was all she could manage, the tone of her voice barely a whisper.

They had made quite a bit of progress back to Oerba, so they had relaxed the pace, laughing and joking among one another. They would have continued at their sluggish pace if they hadn't of heard an ear piercing shriek that echoed through the air around them.

Their stances hardened and they scanned the skies above them, looking for the creature that emitted such a sound

"Guys, lets speed up the pace, we may have got lucky and it hasn't seen us, come on!" Lightning had already worked her body into a sprint, running along their now dangerous path. She could hear the others groaning behind her but she didn't care, all that mattered was getting home safely.

Before anyone could think twice, they heard the screech again, only this time, it was directly above them, beating its wings with such force they could hear the thumps rumbling through the air.

"What the hell is a Zirnitra doing out here?" Snow exclaimed as it swooped them for the first time

"I don't know, but we don't have the time to just stand around wondering!" Sazh yelled as he was knocked onto his stomach.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Vanille chirped as they took to their regular battle positions.

As Fang dodged a close blow to the head, she looked over at Lightning "How much more can this thing take?" she was panting as she began another series of attacks against the bird,

"More to the point, I don't think I can take much more of this myself" They were all clearly fatigued and someone was going down soon. Vanille growled at herself and cast yet another death spell

"Why does this _stupid _spell never work! I don't know why I bother!" Hope shifted closer to the small woman as he cast another barrage of spells it's way

"it hurts it too Van, just keep casting and It's bound to work soon." Vanille gasped and Hope followed her line of sight. Snow, Fang and Light had all been swept off their feet and were on the ground, looking rather battered and bruised

"C'MON YOU OVERSIZED BIRD, COME AT ME! STEELGUARD!" Snow was provoking the beast and taking some hard hits, the strain evident in his voice.

As the creature was flying backwards to fly at them again, Vanille's death finally worked, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud rumble, followed closely by Fang and Snow. They had all taken some heavy damage, so Hope and Vanille set out healing them all one by one. Lightning however, refused and stood around, impatiently tapping her foot

"Light is there some reason you aren't just letting them fix you up?"

"I never used to need any of this crap, I'll heal up fine." She took one step and much to her dismay, her knees gave way underneath her.

"Fine, just make it quick" she reluctantly agreed to the healing and they all took a moment to rest

"That was an unexpected battle" Hope sighed as they began heading back to Oerba, all still on edge for other assailants lurking

"Yeah no kiddin' we held up our end damn well though!" Sazh added, looking rather proud. They idly talked between themselves excluding Lightning, who still didn't really see the point in idle chit chat so she kept to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination-" Fang chimed as Oerba came into view "-please keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle until we have come to a complete stop. Thankyou for travelling with Fang travel agents."

Lightning turned and stared at Fang with an utterly blank expression and her companions laughed, Fang giving her the cheesiest smile she could muster.

"You loved it Light" The soldier let a small smile creep over her lips and shook her head

"You're not right sometimes Fang, I'm sure of it" As the Pulsian mocked sadness and fell on the ground, the younger woman crossed her arms

"WHY MAKER WHY! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME SO DIFFERENT FROM THE ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING"

"Stop making a scene and get off the ground" Lightning was now freely smiling as she yanked the warrior off the ground, stumbling backwards as Fang pretended to let go

"Saved your life!" Fang yelled as she sprinted back into the village

"What in the name of Etro has gotten into that woman?" Hope asked, looking slightly confused.

"I honestly have no idea, maybe she's officially cracked and gone insane" Vanille pondered the thought for a moment when Hope suddenly yanked her hand, dragging her along behind him.

"You reckon that's payback for the skipping incident?"

"Definitely" Snow laughed and they all reached the house they had all grown rather fond of.


	11. Chapter 11

Five of them sat around talking and laughing, relaxing on the couch that was placed in the middle of the room. Hope was drifting in and out of consciousness while Sazh watched his small chocobo flit around the room. Vanille lay between Fang's legs, resting on her thigh and Snows loud voice boomed through the room, as usual. Fang shifted slightly with the small girl on her lap, only to realise she had fallen asleep. She smiled down at her and lightly ran her fingers through the soft red curls, much like she would do when they were kids. She gently picked her up and carried her over to a bed, placing her under the blankets with such care and kissed her forehead

"G'night Van, sweet dreams" the small girl seemed to smile in her sleep as Fang left her alone, only to find a sleeping Hope now on the couch

"Gee thanks guys, don't try getting Hope to bed or anything. I assume I gotta carry him too?" the two men stared at the Pulsian with blank expressions on their faces

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself, don't all rush at once or anythin'!" Fang joked. She picked the sleeping boy up and proceeded to place him in the bed opposite little Vanille, covering him too. She smiled at the pair of them sleeping soundly and walked back out to where the last two men sat,

"Well, you two should probably try to get some sleep, I'm off to relieve sunshine of her soldierly duties for tonight, see you in the mornin'!" she nodded at the pair of them before making her way out the door and off to where she knew the soldier would be waiting for her.

As she made her way further up the path, she could see the silhouette perched atop a wall, gunblade at her side, cape flying lightly behind her. Fang sighed; she really was beautiful, almost too perfect for her own good.  
>Her figure was slim, toned, not too big not too small. Her legs were clearly built for speed and power, but still, were long and slender. Her breasts sat snugly on her chest underneath her turtleneck and that hair, an unusually light shade of pink, pulled to the side and tied up with such skill, it all worked so well. Fang hadn't noticed herself stop and study her companion, watching as she sat there on her own, staring up the sky with not a care in the world (although Fang knew that to be far from true.)<p>

As she snapped out of her trance she frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose _"Vanille's right, my feelings go a lot deeper than I realised,_" she began slowly walking towards where the soldier sat, motionless when she had an idea _"don't get yourself killed" _she thought to herself. She crept off the main path and began to slink along the outside of the wall, completely silent when she leapt up, placing her feet either side of the solder

"Hello sunshine" she whispered into the woman's ear, feeling her shudder

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Light replied, looking up at her stalker with a slight smile

"I'm surprised you didn't stab me through the leg, I'll be honest, I weighed up those options" Light let out a small laugh and Fang smiled, finally sitting down beside the smaller woman.

"Anythin' interesting happen while you were out on your dangerous mission?" Fang joked

"Well, I saw some suspicious leaves rolling along the ground that I thought I should keep an eye on and some weird bug bit me and It's really itchy" she stuck her bottom lip out and Fang grinned, running her thumb over where she was bitten.

"Wow, sounds like you've had such a rough time! Oh and don't worry, that will stop itchin' soon, promise!" she leant down and kissed the small bite lightly, feeling goosebumps prick up on the younger woman's skin.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be here all night at this rate" She teased lightly

"I would never abandon you in such a dangerous situation madam" Fang laughed and the soldier stretched, leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder. A few moments of silence passed between them and Fang knew she was going to have to talk sooner or later.

"Fang, I believe there was something you mentioned earlier that you wanted to speak to me about?" Lightning nervously scratched her arm and the Pulsian woman placed her hand over it

"Stop scratching, and yeah, there's kinda somethin' you and I need to have a chat about."

"Well I'm all ears then, whatever it is, say it." She again, started to scratch

"One more time Farron and I'll chop your arm off. Stop ya damn scratchin'!" Light sat on her hands and sighed

"Better?"

"Much! Now, I'm not too sure how I should really be goin about this to be honest... so I'm just gonna go for it and see what happens" Lightning continued to watch intently, not saying a word so Fang would continue

"Okay, so, Vanille was being her whiny annoying self this afternoon and was pesterin' me about a few things but one thing in particular kinda spiked my attention, and ever since, it won't leave my mind. Truth is Light, you're somethin' special. I don't know what it is about you, or why the heck my mind decided I could get someone such as yourself, but it has, and I'm starting to think that's the only way It's ever gonna feel. You make my head spin and my whole world gets turned upside down when we're together and when we're apart my whole body aches for you. So I think what I'm trying to say is that I love you Light, you've always been the one I wanted, and you always will be."

Lightning sat there, mouth agape, not knowing what to reply

"Oh Etro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Now you're all freaked out and think I'm a nutcase an-" She was cut off as Lights lips met her own, a small hand snaking Its way up her neck and entangling itself in her wild locks. The two of them remained there, lips locked, for some time, not caring about anything around them. Snow and Sazh could come out and see them while an adamantortoise stomped about; nothing was going to wreck this for them. They finally broke apart for air and Fang's mischievous grin had spread over her face

"Y'know Light... seeing you all hot and bothered during our sparring match today made me want to do a little _sparring _of my own, if you know what I mean. Plus It's not like anything is gonna rip through us between now and the morning..." she began planting a trail of soft kisses up the soldier's neck as she was greeted with a moan.

"Well, nothings gonna rip through _me_ anyway." Light's grip tightened on the raven mess and she felt herself being lifted onto the Pulsian's lap, straddling her as they continued their heated moment.

Her hips lightly ground into Fang's, causing simultaneous moans to escape their mouths

"We should go somewhere, more private" Lightning panted as she felt Fang's hands creep round to her backside, grabbing it lightly.

"Fang, if we don't get somewhere quick I'm going to rip your clothes off right here, let's go!" They slowly slid off the wall and Lightning tightly wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist, still kissing her feverishly. Fang was struggling to make it to the nearest house as a warm tongue slowly crept up her neck, followed by a soft bite on her earlobe

"Light, if you expect me to make it to a bed with you doing this, think again." The woman paid no attention to the Pulsian's protests and continued her assault along Fang's neck and jaw, trailing back to her lips.

They barely made it through the door of the small house when Fang crashed the Soldier up against a wall, swapping their positions

"You're mine" Fang growled as she sucked heavily against the soft skin of Lights neck, leaving a more visible mark than usual

"Fang. Bed. Now" was all Light could get out between moans and her clothes being stripped off her body. She felt her pants and underwear come off and was suddenly lifted off the ground, being held in midair

"Fang what are yo-" She didn't even have the chance to finish her question when it was answered as a slick tongue began making its way inside her.

"Maker!" she cried out, trying to keep her voice as low as humanly possible. Fang continued ravaging her lover's crotch when they heard a voice trailing from across the village

"No, oh Etro I swear on my life if that oaf comes in here I will kill him, not even joking." Fang looked up at the soldier and licked her lips seductively

"You better keep your voice down light, or they might _hear_ you" The smaller woman groaned as that warm feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach

"Don't you dare stop Fang" she panted and clawed at the woman's head, attempting to grind her hips in unison with the motions of the Pulsian's tongue

"And if I do, sunshine?" again the Pulsian had stopped and was looking deep into those cerulean eyes, not breaking contact between them

"Fanggg" Light whined, trying to force her head back to work on her hot core

"What do you want Light?" The tanned woman was teasing and driving the woman in front of her insane. She was helpless, held above the ground and against a wall; the soldier had no choice but to respond

"I want _you _Fang,"

"What do you want me to do" Light moaned again and tried pulling her lover in with her ankles

"Oh for Etros sake, Fang I want you to eat me. I want you to do whatever the hell you want to me, I'm all yours, but please, just _do_ whatever it is you want right now. _**Please**_." Fang finally gave in; hearing the lust in the woman's voice spun her over the edge. She slid her tongue back into place and began working it again, receiving a number of loud moans in return.

As the pitch began to rise in her tone of voice, Fang knew what to do. She quickly slid two of her fingers inside the exposed woman and curled them quickly, causing the younger woman's muscles to contract and send her pleasure skyrocketing.

"Fang, oh maker, please put me down before I pass out from being so high up- Fang!" The tanned woman wanted more as she ran her tongue quickly along her slick core, a cluster of moans escaping the soldier's throat again. Finally, she agreed to put her on the floor and her legs almost gave way

"Be careful Sunshine, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'm not the one who should be worried about hurting themself" Lightning flashed a grin Fang had never seen before, and her heart began to race again.  
>She backed the Pulsian towards the bed after finding her legs again and sat on top of her, placing her hot core against her lovers. She slowly rotated her hips against the other woman's and Fang let out a throaty moan, covering her mouth afterwards<p>

"Shit Light" she whispered as the motions were repeated, only this time she began using more force and gradually began increasing her pace. Imitating the older woman's actions from earlier, she sucked heavily on the firm skin, leaving a trail of red marks along her collarbone and down her chest.

She ran her tongue over the sensitive nub now sticking up and much to her delight, was greeted with another loud moan. The soldier grinned inwardly and repeated the motion a few times before continuing her way down the perfect, toned body.

"You're perfect Fang" Lightning whispered before drifting dangerously close to Fang's dripping centre. Her tongue barely grazed that tiny bundle of nerves and the Pulsian's whole body convulsed, giving Lightning an idea. She painstakingly made her way back to the small bud and closed her mouth around it, ensuring not to make any swift movements.

"Claire!" Fang groaned as she lightly began sucking, puckering her cheeks slowly around her target. Fang was experiencing pure ecstasy by now; she was writhing against the soldier's mouth and tangling her fingers in the soft pink hair, attempting to gain some kind of control.

"Claire, please, no more, finish me" Fang was desperate for her touch so she gave the Pulsian just what she wanted.  
>Two fingers and her tongue, all began working at once to give her lover the same feeling she'd had just moments earlier, and she would ensure that.<p>

Finally, in one last heated moment, Fang cried out her name as she gripped the bed sheets, arching her back heavily. Light made sure to finish her off as wave after wave passed, until she had collapsed into the sheets underneath her.

"Fang, I never said it before, but I love you too" Lightning whispered between breaths, cuddling over to her lover.

"Oh Etro" was all Fang could get out as she smiled down at the small woman, pulling her closer to her chest. The soldier rested her head and listened to the rhythmic beating of the Pulsian's heart, finally slowing its pace.

"Light, let's just stay here tonight, 'cause when we're here, like this, everythin's okay. We have nothin' to worry about until the sun comes up, so stay with me?" the soldier smiled up at her counterpart and nodded, kissing her softly on the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here, well for now anyway." Light winked playfully and Fang smiled as she pulled the sheet up over them.

"G'night Sunshine" she lightly kissed the soldiers forehead and sighed, slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Night Fang," Light whispered, sliding her arm over the Pulsian's soft torso, mind buzzing with thoughts as she lay there, slowly drifting to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_You're weak __**Claire**__, what happened to you? How are you supposed to save me when all you can think about is yourself? You know what I'm talking about, you're not a real soldier, you're nothing."_

"_**Serah I'm sorry!**_" Lightning sat bolt upright in bed, shaking as she looked around, noticing it wasn't morning yet.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Fang slowly sat up; rubbing her eyes "you have a badream or somethin'?" Fang's words slurred together from still being partially asleep as she wrapped her arm around Light's waist

"Sorry I woke you" was all she mumbled, feeling her eyes sting slightly. She couldn't understand why she would dream something like that; she had never had a bad dream involving Serah before...

"Well I'm gonna assume it was about Serah considering you yelled her name loud enough. I'm surprised snow isn't in here looking for her." When the younger woman didn't respond, Fang became worried

"Hey, Claire? Talk to me, what happened?" Lightning shook her head, knowing as soon as she opened her mouth she would lose her cool

"I'm a soldier, I have to stay strong" was her response as she lay down. Fang stared at the pale skin lying beside her, idly tracing patterns in the toned skin with her fingertips

"Look sunshine, I don't know what happened in that dream of yours but don't worry, it probably doesn't mean anything."

"But Fang, it was so real. Serah was telling me I was selfish, saying I didn't care and I was weak. What If she's right?" Fang shook her head and continued with her patterns, noticing as the soldier began to relax

"Listen you, your minds probably just getting defensive. You're not used to this kinda thing and It's trying to talk you out of it" she lay down and nuzzled her face underneath her lovers jaw

"Don't let it, because I don't think you wanna lose this." Light tried her best not to react when the Pulsian's tongue made its way along her jaw and to her ear. Unfortunately, she clenched her jaw, this going unnoticed by the older woman

"Don't worry, I won't jump ya again. You probably need a bit more sleep; it looks like a couple of hours till morning-" She sucked lightly on the soldier's neck "-so get some rest." Light let out a quiet moan as she turned to look at Fang and kissed her deeply, her hands slowly roaming over the tanned woman's back

"Goodnight Fang" she whispered, laying her head back to her pillow. Fang smirked as she lay down behind her, hesitantly slowly sliding an arm around the porcelain woman's body. Once she was sure there would be no sudden freak-outs over the unusual contact, she instantly fell back to sleep.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Finally, morning had hit, sending warm rays of sunshine through the window, much to Fang's dismay. She scrunched her face up and tried to wiggle out of the glow, failing as she heard Light begin to stir.

"Ugh, Fang what are you tryna do, push me out of bed?"

"Sorry love, the sun was hot and in my eyes." Lightning sat up quickly and glanced around the room, it was definitely morning, so they had to be careful about being seen

"Fang we need to try and figure out a way to wake up earlier otherwise we may as well just sleep outside their door!" Fang chuckled and carefully peered out the window

"Well from what I can see, nobodies woken up yet, and if they have they're not outside yet." Lightning sighed as she flopped back down, looking over at her companion who seemed to be watching her curiously.

"So uh... Light we have a small problem" Fang scratched the back of her head before lightly trailing her fingers along the woman's defined collar bone and up her neck, following the small trail of bruises still remaining from the night before.

"Oh Maker! What the hell?" she grabbed the blanket off the bed (leaving Fang exposed) and sprinted to the nearest mirror

"I thought you said you were gentle Fang? These do not look gentle! How am I supposed to hide them? There's no way we can even pretend they're bruises from battle." Fang frowned slightly, tucking her knees up to her chest

"I didn't mean to do _that_! Come back over here, I'm completely starkers and you've got the blanket, so get here!" Lightning smirked and shook her head

"And what if I don't?" Fang gasped as she stood up and crossed the floor over to where the soldier was standing her ground, hands tightly locked around the blanket

"I'll just have to make you" she plucked the soldier off the ground and carried her over to the bed, unravelling the woman from her cocoon

"Whahaha, I have succeeded!" Fang joked, prodding Lightning in her sides

"Fang stop it ple-" In a matter of seconds the Pulsian had the small woman pinned and began tickling her sides, the soldier flailing frantically beneath her

"Etro! Fang stop it, I can't breathe!" She was giggling hysterically as she tried to escape the warriors grasp, finally getting some leeway on the situation. In one swift movement she had locked her legs around the other woman's waist so tightly their stomachs were touching, her arms doing the same around her back.

Fang stopped ravaging the poor girl and noticed the close contact initiated by the soldier. Everything was touching but their lips, which Fang decided to change. She bent down slowly, kissing the soldier gently on those soft lips she craved. Fang lowered the pair of them onto the soft mattress, never breaking the kiss they shared.

As the heat between them intensified, Fang felt her lovers hands begin to slowly relax from around her body and begin roaming, touching every inch of skin she could reach. She ran her thumbs along the valley her hips created, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the older woman above her.

As they attempted to creep lower, voices echoed through the door

"Shit," Fang exhaled loudly and they froze, hearing the voices drifting nearer

"Get under the blanket Farron, NOW!" Fang struggled to slip the soldiers clothes under the bed, unable to reach one of her gloves. She didn't have time to fetch it so she unwillingly threw her sari over it, sighing as she slid back under the blanket, doing her best to conceal the woman alongside her.

Before they knew it, four bodies had walked through the door and froze upon seeing Fang's sari sprawled over the floor

"Problem guys?" Fang asked as she noticed their expressions "so I like sleeping in the nude, I don't see any of you lot knocking or anything so it's your own faults." Hope had sprinted out the door as fast as he had come in while Sazh and Snow stood with half shocked expressions, completely motionless.

"We uh... Sorry Fang... hey where's Light?" Vanille questioned "must've gone for a hunt or something, I woke up here alone." Fang's eyes widened a little as she felt soft fingers making their way over her stomach and towards her thighs, trailing back up again slowly.

"So uh, anyway! You guys can just carry on doin' whatever; I'll be out uh, soon okay? I'm just y'know, relaxin' a bit before I get up." Vanille cast her a menacing expression and Fang's thighs tightened as she felt soft kisses trailing along the outside of her legs. She slid up the bed head slightly, dragging the blanket with her and shook her head

"Honestly, you guys _can_ all go now unless you want to see me completely naked." Sazh and Snow left similarly to the way Hope did, and Vanille shrugged, following after them.

The second they had left the room, Fang shoved her hand under the blankets, guiding Lights mouth to her already throbbing core

"You can't expect to go touchin' me like that in front of everyone and not plan to finish the job, can you?" Fang whispered hoarsely to the soldier. She had barely finished her sentence when she felt that hot muscle begin to work its way inside her, writhing and exploring every inch of her

"Mmph, Light! Oh Maker!" She had one hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out, while the other tangled itself in those strawberry coloured locks now between her thighs. She could feel every movement the woman's skilled tongue was making; every flick, every tiny jolt, multiplying to insane levels. She could sense herself reaching her peak as her thighs began closing together and back arching heavily. As she felt that twinge of pleasure about to push her overboard, she bit into the blanket, feeling that bliss now surging through her core. The soldier kept going until she was sure her Pulsian lover was finished and slowly crawled over her tanned body now glistening with sweat

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as me-" Lightning cooed into her ear "because I have to make a quick escape out a back window to pretend I was hunting." She ran her tongue along the slender neck before darting out of bed and collecting her garments that had been spread over the floor. She handed Fang her sari, throwing her clothes on and darting out a window before disappearing from view.

* * *

><p>was gonna make this one long chapter but i decided to upload in two parts since its been a while since the last chapter<br>Been sick and back at college . review, enjoy :3


	13. Chapter 13

Fang balled her hands into fists and placed them over her eyes, her body still tender from moments before. She took a deep breath as she slowly ran her own hands along the tanned skin before dressing herself. Quickly, she gave herself a once over, ensuring she had no visible marks left from the soldier before she emerged. No one appeared to be in plain sight so Fang secretly thanked the maker nobody had heard as she crossed the small village. She walked into the small house everyone else was staying in and was greeted by 3 startled men and Vanille

"Oh Etro! Guys chill, it's not that big of a deal, what are you, five?" Fang shook her head and smiled as she walked over to Vanille and plonked down beside her

"Fang can I ask you something?" Fang looked suspiciously down at the small redhead and nodded

"Yeah I guess so?"

"Why don't you ever just come back here after your sentinel duty? You always sleep in that other house." Fang smiled and ruffled the girls hair

"Well in case you didn't realise, I like time to myself. It's just easier if I sleep there 'cause I won't wake anyone or be disturbed, nothin' exciting." Vanille nodded and Fang stretched out, leaning lazily against her

"I wonder where Farron's got to, she's holding us up!"

"She's probably slaughtering a Pulsian beast" she took a quiet stab towards the woman. Fang knew exactly what she meant, feeling irked at her companions comment.

"Probably" she muttered as she stood up to head back outside. The Pulsian woman wandered out towards where the soldier had been standing guard the night before and propped herself up against it, her lance resting inches at her side. She sighed and shuffled her feet among the rocks, watching them bounce off one another looking almost like a dance.

She was growing impatient, wondering where the soldier had gone

"_She wasn't actually supposed to huntin'" _She mumbled to herself. Sighing she turned back around and made her way back to where the others were

"Well, I couldn't see sunshine on my brisk walk so I suppose we'll just have to wait. I doubt she'll be too much longer" Snow sighed as he flung his head back

"Well if she's not back within an hour you and I will go find her!" Fang chuckled

"I'm sure you're the one person Light's just_ dyin'_ to see. I'll go with Vanille." The redhead nodded and snow looked somewhat hurt

"Do you think Light will _ever_ like me?" Snow whined

"Not if you keep that up" the sound of the soldier's voice glided through the room and Snow frowned

"Well speak of the devil, where'd you run off to then sunshine?" Fang was grinning at the look of embarrassment on Snow's face

"I went for a walk, thought I'd find something to slay but the place is totally deserted back there" the older Farron leant against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Fang lifted an eyebrow as she attempted to make eye contact with the soldier, her gesture clearly being avoided. She tried her best not to scrunch her face up and throw a tantrum like a 5 year old Pulsian boy but she decided heavily against it.

"So I guess we should get a move on, we're pretty close to the Airship but there's no way to tell how long It's gonna take us. So let's go." They all nodded in agreement as weapons were collected and placed into their established places before heading out the door.

They began making their way along shattered roads and past run down old houses, once bustling with the lives of many Pulsian families now deserted and destroyed, standing lifeless on their own. Fang looked from one to the next, reliving painful memories, now centuries old.  
>Vanille could see her old friend was hurting, but remained a good distance behind her, still feeling the stabbing jealousy that she had been rejected, left behind after all this time for a pink haired menace.<p>

There were high levels of tension in the air, and they were all feeling it, particularly from the women of the group

"_What are they suffering from PMS or something?" _Snow mumbled to Sazh, receiving a quiet chuckle from the older man

"_Wouldn't surprise me"_ he muttered back. They shared a grin between them causing little Hope to bounce over, hoping to escape the tension crushing the wind from his lungs

"What're you guys talking about?" he casually asked as he began walking alongside them

"Nothing that you'd really understand kid, nor would you want to really" Snow mused, shuddering at the thought that obviously crossed his mind. Hope groaned

"Why don't you treat me more like an adult? Just 'cause I'm the youngest, all I want is a little respect and all you do is make fun of me!"

"Maybe if you don't whinge like a little kid we won't treat you like one" Lightning stabbed coldly. The small boy looked hurt as she continued walking forwards, not breaking her stride. Snow and Sazh exchanged looks of confusion and worry as they glanced down at Hope, seeing the small boy staring at the ground. Sazh nudged him lightly and smiled as he mouthed the words _don't worry_. Hope gave the man a grim smile and nodded as they continued their silent walk.

Hours of silence had swept through the group, apart from the occasional small talk between snow and Sazh. They had successfully avoided a number of pointless battles until they saw a group of 5 Gorgonopsids, stalking around as they looked for something to hunt. It would have been risky to try and sneak around them so instantly, the Pulsian crept up next to where the soldier had hunched over

"This won't be hard" Fang claimed, as she stalked to the front of the group next to the soldier. Whether they liked it or not, they worked well together, too well almost. When in battle the two of them were completely in sync as though they knew what the other was planning. They automatically parted, deciding to startle the group by leaping from either side.

The pair of them made eye contact, the soldier's stare was ice cold, sending shivers up Fang's spine as she nodded and leapt from her hiding place, piercing her blade through the first creature's neck. Fang followed suit, her lance striking another not far from the first.  
>The others decided to fall back; the tension between the two women was almost overwhelming so maybe a battle would do them good.<br>The remaining creatures began to flee, causing the pair to make chase, leaving their companions behind.

"Those two are nuts, what the hell is the problem with you lot?" Sazh turned to Vanille and she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest

"What do you mean by _you lot?_" she asked defensively

"Oh, maker, I didn't mean anything offensive; I just meant you women are practically oozing tension today"

"It's suffocating!" Hope anxiously blurted out, covering his mouth as he did so. Vanille just raised an eyebrow and shrugged

"I don't know what you're talking about old man" she winked at her companion and a small yellow chocobo cheeped from within his hair, emerging for a moment before disappearing back to where it came from.

"I think you're going senile, everyone's fine, Lightning's her cranky self and Fang's just relaxing really"

Sazh shook his head, completely confused

"Women" he muttered, walking towards where the insane pair had darted off in. Vanille giggled, her mood instantly changing back to her bubbly self with no warning at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they knew it, the duo had returned, having what seemed to be a rather intense chat.

"I told you not to slice its neck Fang, now look at us, we're _covered_ in blood." Fang raised her hands in exasperation as the soldier lectured her

"Well soo-ry" she elongated each syllable as she retorted "It was ready to tear out my throat sunshine; there was no way in hell I was risking that, you shoulda seen it!" Light rolled her eyes

"I told you I had it, the stupid beast would have been dead before it got anywhere near you, but you just had to stab it didn't you, with your stupid big stabby stick" Fang gasped as she hugged her weapon close to her

"It's not a stabby stick you dim-witted woman, It's a lance! And I told you, I didn't want to risk being killed."

"Well you weren't, and now we're disgusting and it's your fault" Fang went to belt the soldier over the head with the wood of her weapon when she noticed they had caught everyone's attention, mouths agape.

"What the hell happened here?" Sazh asked, his face a mixture between surprise and confusion

"Don't get her star-" Fang began before the soldier interjected

"Well, first that bunch of stupid creatures decided they'd find more of themselves, then Big brain over here thought it would be a brilliant idea to slit the damn things artery and have it spray all over us, hence the current attire." Fang was frowning at the man for even asking and sighed, trying to pull the drenched sari from her skin.

"Erg, why the hell do those things bleed so much?" She asked, looking around with an annoyed expression

"Well they _are_ alive Fang, what did you expect? A little drizzle?" Lightning shot back. Fang frowned at the woman and sighed

"Okay look, I don't know about you but I need to find somewhere to get this crap off me, it's going to harden and I won't be able to move very well." Light sighed, it was true. There was no way she would be able to battle to her fullest potential if her clothes were crisp with dried animal blood.

"Alright, how about we keep walking until we find water? We'll set up camp nearby and you two can sort out that blood between you." They both glared at Snow's double meaning of the phrase and he grinned sheepishly, ducking behind Sazh

"Coward" Lightning spoke softly before sighing

"All right then, I suppose we should get a move on then, _stupid_, do you know the way to any lakes or streams nearby

"Not if you're callin' me stupid I don't." The woman turned her back to the soldier and she sighed,

"Alright I'll stop calling you stupid, I suppose It's not your fault" Fang began to grin when Lightning spoke again "not your fault your stupid" a small smirk graced her lips and Fang didn't know whether to pass out or slap the woman, she decided on neither and sighed, grabbing her lance,

"I _think _if we keep heading this way hit water" the others scurried to catch up and they headed in the direction Fang proposed to the group.

There was one thing that was puzzling Sazh when he turned to pull the brute out of earshot of the two women and scratched the back of his neck

"Look I'm not sure what lingo you young people use to do this, but is it just me or were they... _flirting?"_ Snow looked shocked for a moment before frowning

"I think they were... but Light doesn't... she doesn't _flirt." _Using that word and anything to do with Lightning in the same sentence was absurd but he had no other way to explain it.

"Well its official then, my heads about to explode." Sazh rubbed his temples for a moment as they continued walking, watching Snow observe the two women carefully.

"I don't get women, one minute they hate each other and want each other dead, then the next their best friends all happy again. So glad I'm a guy" he pointed his thumb towards his chest with a large grin plastered over his face. Sazh chuckled, nodding along in agreement as snow flexed his biceps, growling.

Light glanced over her shoulder and scrunched her face up in disgust

"That's disgusting" she mumbled, frowning as though her eyes had been soiled with the worst possible thing.

"Not into guys eh Farron?" Fang teased, elbowing her gently

"I didn't say that! I just..." she trailed off and Fang raised an eyebrow

"Hey I was just teasing, although based on your reaction I'm right then?" Lightning's cheeks flushed and she huffed

"I don't know, all I meant was Snow is disgusting"

"And yet he's marrying your sister, so you're stuck with him" Light shook her head

"She's more stuck with him than I am; don't know what she sees in the brute." They could hear his voice echoing around behind them and sighed

"So how long 'till this pond thing of yours, this blood reeks and is going to stain. You remember the last time this happened, your sari could have stained!" Light imitated the tone of voice Fang used on the last occasion and the Pulsian sighed

"It shouldn't be too much further along, if my memory serves me right, so just hold tight." Lightning nodded once at the warrior and they started into a jog, attempting to speed up the others to keep up with their pace.

Feeling agitated, Lightning had crossed her arms and turned to face Fang

"For Etros sake Fang, I thought you said we were almost there, it's been hours seeing the same scenery and I don't think we've got anywhere." Fang frowned at the woman and sighed,

"It's not my fault Light, I _know_ It's around here somewhere, just give me a bit longer."

"Fang! Look, It's been a long time since you've been back here so everything's changed, we don't have time to be just aimlessly looking around."Vanille quietly popped up next to the flustered soldier

"Um, Light, I think I may know where Fang was trying to get us to" her head snapped towards the small red head and stepped back, allowing her to take the lead. The soldier hated allowing others to take charge but really she had no choice

"Go on then" she mumbled as the read head skipped along, finally guiding them in the correct direction.

* * *

><p>Pretty average chapter guys xD<br>I'm sorry but I didn't wanna make it much longer, I'm starting the next one now regardless :3!


	14. Chapter 14

The petite redhead guided them to a clearing alongside some large cliffs. They were coated in a thick layer of moss and were entangled in all kinds of vines and foliage, stretching for miles either way. As they peered over the edge, it was impossible to see where they ended, so they assumed it was as deep as it was wide.  
>They all agreed to stay so Light and Fang set off finding a nearby stream or pond to scrub the dead animal blood off their clothes while Snow and Hope left to gether some wood in order to get a fire going. That only left Vanille and Sazh to find some food to keep them all going for the night.<p>

Light and Fang had been walking for a decent amount of time when they finally heard the sound of water. Light stopped dead in her tracks, sticking her arm out to stop the Pulsian next to her and listen closely to where the sound was coming from

"Sunshine what're you-" Lightning shushed her and she frowned

"Listen, I can hear water, we're finally getting somewhere!" Fang heard it too and they headed towards the sound, gasping when they found what they were looking for. A large waterfall cascaded down over a cliff into a clear pool, a small river trailing off towards the even bigger chasm they had peered over earlier.  
>Fang practically yelped in happiness over the sight and had quickly begun stripping her sari off, wanting to get the stains lifted from her sacred garment. Lightning stared at the woman's excitement and remained stationary, hesitant of whether to just jump in with her clothes still on<p>

"Are you comin' in or what?" Fang asked as she made her way into the crystal liquid, sighing as it ran over her hot skin.

"I'm just wondering what the others would think if they found us..." she trailed off and Fang laughed, flashing that charming smile of hers that caused her knees to weaken

"They're not gonna come lookin' for us sunshine, just take them off and get in already" the soldier peered over her shoulder hesitantly before beginning to strip off, leaving only the black undergarments covering her most intimate parts.  
>As she slowly waded into the clear pool she sighed, her body instantly relaxing at the sensation engulfing her body.<p>

"Why so far away?" Fang purred as she made her way towards the younger woman, sending goosebumps up her spine as her hand made its way up her outer thigh.

"Ah, Fang! Be careful, people could still sneak up on us, even if they went in other directions." The warrior raised an eyebrow as a devilish grin spread across her face

"You know, I don't think that argument is convincing enough." She shook her head and her hand continued its motions, gradually drifting slowly towards the inside of her thighs. Lightning's body betrayed her as she felt small tremors travel along her spine, goosebumps picking up at the touch.

She swam over to the cascading wall of water and ducked underneath it, popping up in a small cavern of eroded rock, fitting snugly behind in the small hollow. She stuck her arm out and beckoned Fang towards her, wanting her companion to see the natural creation

"Now that is really somethin'" Fang mumbled, her jade eyes locking with cerulean onefs, their expressions unchanged. She slowly moved towards the soldier and linked their fingers, smiling down at her lover

"You're really somethin'" Lightning blushed upon seeing the older woman smile and took a shy step towards her. Fang was shocked as the smaller woman gently laid her head against her chest and closed her eyes, fingers still entwined. Fang rest her cheek against the top of Lights head and smiled as she gently leant against the smooth wall, running one hand smoothly through the pink locks.  
>They had no idea how much time had passed but neither seemed to care. Fang was beginning to wonder if the petite figure beneath her was even awake she remained completely motionless<p>

"Light?"

"Mmm?" Light looked up at her companion, a look of bliss and contentment graced her flawless features

"Just checking you weren't asleep" the Pulsian teased flippantly. The soldier shook her head and planted a light kiss against the woman's chest before making her way slowly up to her lips. She brushed them together so lightly Fang could barely tell they were touching, however she still felt the tingles shoot all over her body which kept her remembering this was completely real. As the older woman went to put pressure into the kiss, Lightning backed away, wiggling her finger in protest

"Hold still" she whispered, slowly moving towards her lover again. She slowly brought their lips together again, only this time she gently licked the Pulsian's bottom lip, followed by a soft bite, tugging it into her mouth. Fang let out a slight moan as she ran her fingers down to the soldiers rear and dug her nails in, gently pulling the woman further into her

"You can't help yourself, can you Fang" Light whispered, her warm breath giving the older woman goosebumps all over her skin

"I... You make my head spin" Fang whispered, her lips still being played with between the smaller woman's teeth. She was finding it hard to keep herself upright but the close proximity between the two had the woman pinned between her assailant and the cold wall behind her.  
>Fang was swooning as the soldier continued the slow examination of her body, hands trailing from her shoulders, down along every curve as far as they could reach.<p>

"What, about our clothes?" Fang was breathing heavily

"Would you like me to check they haven't floated away?" The older Farron kissed along her collarbone and gave her a seductive grin before quickly darting away to check on their stained clothing.  
>She found a small pool a bit further up with its own mini waterfall that she decided to place them in, their weapons alongside them, ensuring they would remain stationary for the time being. She did a quick once over to ensure the stains were lifting and quickly made her way back to her companion, not wanting to leave her in such a state alone.<br>As she darted back through the pouring water, she placed her hands either side of the Pulsian's body, startling her in the process

"I'm back, stains are almost out. Now, where were we?" She began slowly kissing the woman, only this time allowing her to kiss back. Their lips moved feverishly against one another as their bodies moved in the same way, grinding and sliding through the water.

"Light, we should be careful" Fang got out between moans and received a slight smile

"Now who's worrying princess" the soldier teased, feeling slightly shocked at her unusual behaviour. Fang shuddered as she felt a slight tug at her earlobe and wrapped both her legs around the slender woman's waist.  
>Light groaned quietly into her lover's mouth when Fang suddenly went stiff, her legs loosening their grip<p>

"Stop, I think I hear something" Fang whispered and they both backed up against the cold wall trying to peer through the water to see

"I wonder where they got to!" They both slapped themselves in the head and Lightning sighed

"_We should have known."_ She whispered to Fang, looking over at her lover

"_Yeah but what are we gonna do if she sees us?" _she mumbled back

"_Say it was relaxing under here, and the clothes we had to take off, just go with it."_ They continued to hide as they could see the outlines of Vanille and Sazh, walking past their hiding spot

"Sazh look! Their stuff is here, they must be hiding somewhere..." She trailed off and Fang noticed the soldier's breath hitch in the back of her throat

"_Thought we weren't worrying?" _She nudged and watched her sink into the water

"_It would be still be nice if they didn't see us" _Lightning was frowning in the general direction of the pair, doing their best to stay hidden.

"They probably went upstream Vanille, they'll be back for dinner soon, c'mon, we still need to find enough food to feed that buffoon"

"_Thank Etro for that man"_ Lightning mumbled to herself, she made a mental note to give him a mental hug when they returned to camp later."

Once they thought the coast was clear they slowly poked their heads out through the crashing water

"I think we're safe..." Fang emerged out further, hoping they really were gone. Once they were sure, both women made their way to where Lightning had put their stuff

"See, no stains!" Fang smiled when they both heard something they were hoping would never happen

"Aha! Fang! Light! There you a- Oh my... What in the name of Etro are you wearing? Or should I say what _aren't_ you wearing" Light looked confused before she realised she was only wearing her black undergarments and squeaked before covering herself and ducking under the water

"What do you expect Vanille? We couldn't exactly wear our clothes in the water, so I practically had to force Light outta her clothes. Not the easiest thing to do I tell you what, I'm not even allowed to make eye contact!" she threw her hands up in exasperation as Vanille simply stared at her flatly

"I'm sure you did, regardless though you two should hurry up, it's going to be night soon and you don't want to be lost here." Everyone had completely forgotten Sazh was even in their presence as the old man looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"Okay I think I should take Sazh away before he dies on us or something, let's go buddy!" Vanille steered the rigid Man in the opposite direction and waved over her shoulder at the two women

"Vanille!" Fang called and she wheeled around

"Don't tell the other two Light was like this. Sazh won't even be able to speak of it without dying but I don't want Snow _OR _Hope with this visual, got it?" Vanille nodded happily and continued wheeling the old man away.

"Oh Maker." Was all the soldier could get out

"Hey, don't worry about it, you've got nothing to worry about." Light sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Fang, I haven't worn this little clothing around my own sister, let alone Vanille and Sazh over there." Fang gently ran her fingers along the soldiers arm

"Hey, We should probably stay till they dry a bit more, I don't know about you but I don't want to be in cold clothes OR around that lot in none" Light agreed and handed her clothes up so Fang could do the same with hers before she leapt back into the water, almost landing on the soldier.

"WATCH IT! You almost squashed me!" Light frowned and Fang stared

"Are you calling me... fat?"

"What? I never said that don't be stupid." Fang splashed herself in the face and pretended to cry

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSULTING FARRON, I'M HURT." The smaller woman frowned as she swam underneath the surface and latched onto the Pulsian's legs, dragging her below to join her.

Even when they were under water, she could still make out every part of Fang's features and noticed a large grin spread over the woman's face. With blinding speed, the warrior had launched herself toward the soldier and wrapped flailing limbs around her alabaster skin; placing their lips together as they slowly floated to the top.

"You're a real charmer Fang, look what you've done to me! I'm naked in a lake making out with a woman, and a rather attractive woman at that." Fang gave her a wink and chuckled

"I guess I just have that effect on people eh?" Light shook her head and sighed

"We should probably head back, it's been long enough and our clothes will dry by the fire, c'mon." She hoisted herself out of the crystal pool, only to be pulled back in

"Fang! Come on!" the Pulsian shook her head and dragged her back in towards the centre

"Fang! I'm serious, It's going to get dark and then we'll get lost, let me go!" Still she refused to let go and the soldier was getting frustrated

"You have 5 seconds to let me go before I smack you in the face, okay? Five" Fang laughed and spun her around

"You'll have to do better than count back from five Farron"

"Four"

"You wouldn't hurt little old me would you?"

"Three"

"Light come on quit your counting, I get it you're smarter than me!"

"Two"

"It's not going to work sunshine"

"One"

"You're going to get to zero and I'll be unscathed" The two women stopped moving completely

"What's it going to be?" Light asked

"Well since you've so kindly given me the opti-" Before Fang had finished her sentence, Light had manoeuvred her elbow enough to smack her in the cheek bone, wiggling out of the woman's grasp and flipping backwards

"You hit me!" Fang growled

"I gave you a 5 second head start" Lightning shrugged, walking over to the edge of the lake again.

"Nobody smacks Oerba Yun Fang in the face and gets away with it" she leapt towards the soldier and knocked her down, yanking the woman by her ankles. Lightning gasped as her face hit the water, struggling to keep it from hitting the bottom.

"Fang what the hell?"

"You elbowed me in the face sunshine and that's gonna bruise so you've asked for it now" Lightning growled as she managed to flip her torso upwards and bound towards the warrior, landing on her lap and holding her arms behind her back

"Can't we just have some kind of a truce?" Lightning tried her hand at reasoning but Fang simply glared at the woman and planted her lips roughly against hers, grinning in the meantime

"Not on your life _sunshine_" Fang smirked as she barely avoided Lightning's fist colliding with her bruised eye for a second time.

"Almost" Fang continued to provoke the woman until she decided she'd had enough

"Baby games are over little one" The Pulsian used all the strength she had to leap into the air, breaking free of the soldiers iron grip

"If you don't cut this out I'm going to _kill_ you. I gave you a warning I was going to hit you and I did" she leapt after the swift woman and found herself dodging fist after fist that Fang was throwing at her. As she began dodging a blow from the Pulsians leg, she was caught of guard as the older woman swung her arm around and knocked her in the same place she had bruised Fang. Stars began swirling in her field of vision as they landed with a thud back in the water

"And now we're even since I've got you back." Lightning huffed before storming over to her damp clothes that were strung up in some nearby trees

"Y'know what Farron? You're attractive when you're angry." The woman's face was almost the shade of her hair as she quickly began putting her clothes on, feeling a dull ache begin to rise where she was struck

"Get dressed or I'll leave without you" Fang was still smirking at the younger woman's annoyance but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Once she had strung her garment over her body and retrieved her lance she walked towards the soldier who was idly rubbing her face.

"How's that pretty face of yours?"

"It's fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>Decided to change it so Fang and Light get caught xD make it a bit more interesting~<p>

REVIEW LOVELIES!


	15. Chapter 15

"You wouldn't _really _kill me, would you?" Fang attempted to start a decent conversation as they made their way back to where everyone was staying.

"I didn't actually mean I was going to kill you Fang, I'm surprised you even had to ask." The soldier had been cold since they had both belted each other in the face and Fang sighed

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you," Lightning sighed and nodded

"It's fine Fang, how are we going to explain black eyes to the others? Especially since Sazh and Vanille won't buy it." Fang thought for a moment, her eyebrows creasing in discontent

"We'll just have to say we were sparrin', say we wanted some hand to hand fighting?" she shrugged at the idea and Lightning nodded

"That's probably the best idea we've got, look I can see a glow up ahead, they must have got the fire going." They finally emerged into camp and Snow's eyes widened

"What the hell happened to you two? You've got matching black eyes!" Light frowned as she realised this to be true, they were matching

"I didn't think they would have shown up so quickly..." she grumbled and Fang chuckled

"Sunshine and I just got into a sparring match while we were waiting for our clothes, no weapons just fists. You lot know how competitive we are, as soon as Light struck me it was ON!" She pounded her fist into the palm of her other hand and the soldier rolled her eyes

"Come on you, story time is over" she dragged the Pulsian away from the limelight against her will and sat down in front of the fire to dry herself off, shivering as a cool breeze swept across her back.

As it began to get darker they decided to cool up the food Vanille and Sazh had retrieved and eat, chatting loudly amongst themselves

"We sure are one weird family" Vanille giggled and took a huge bite of her food

"Take smaller mouthfuls Van, you'll choke if you're not careful!" The small redhead grinned up at Fang and squealed as her hair was ruffled out of its usual place. Fang smiled smugly and stretched her arms back, resting one closer to where Light's arm was sitting.  
>Once he had finished his enormous portion, snow stood up, stretching his arms up over his head<p>

"Well I suppose I'll go stand watch then, I'll catch you guys later" he winked at the group before heading off to ensure everyone remained safe in this unfamiliar place.

The others sat around the fire, continuing their conversations from earlier

"Guys, who's the better healer, me or hope?" Vanille piped up and they all stared, awkwardly trying to break eye contact

"Well, you're both similar in your healing abilities so I'm not sure?" Light looked at the other two who were just as confused as she was

"Yeah, Light's right. Don't you do the same thing?" Sazh's eyes met the small girls face, noticing an appalled expression

"Of course we don't! But I'm just curious what you guys think is all. Fang?" The Pulsian stared at her before briskly standing up and wandering off

"WE NEED MORE WOOD BACK SOON" before any of them could say a word the warrior had disappeared

"O-kay? What in the world is with that woman lately" Vanille shook her head and hope frowned

"Vanille, I'm just as good of a healer as you are" he looked almost hurt and Light sighed

"That is true Vanille; you're both great healers, kept us all alive haven't you? That's gotta count for something. Well for the most part anyway." Vanille threw a small rock at Lightning and chuckled

"You guys should WORSHIP us!" Vanille grabbed hopes hand and yanked it into the air alongside hers, attempting to make them look more god-like.

"Y-yeah! You guys should treat us like gods!" Hope awkwardly added on, glancing at Vanille as she stood up and jumped onto the log she had been leaning against

"FEAR US! FOR WE ARE THE ALMIGHTY HEALERS!" she had raised both her hands to the sky when Fang appeared out of the darkness behind her

"VANILLE! She yelled at the small woman and she stumbled backwards into the Pulsian's arms, causing her companions to burst into laughter

"Yep, I'm really fearing you Vanille" Sazh managed to get out between laughter and Vanille frowned as she turned around

"Fang you're so mean! Why did you have to do that" she stuck out her bottom lip and the warrior wrapped her arms around her

"Sorry little one, it was too good to refuse" Vanille poked her tongue out at the woman before sitting back down, snuggling up against Hope's shoulder. Fang placed another two chunks of wood over the fire and it began burning brightly again, toasting their bodies as they gathered around.

"Hey Light, do you think we'll ever complete our focus?" The small boy looked up at the soldier, a look of awe on his face as he stared at his role model

"I'm not sure Hope, I mean, who knows what the future holds, all we can do is keep heading forwards" The small boy nodded and yawned, not realising how much idle chit chatting managed to pass the time.

"I'm gonna try sleep" Hope mumbled

"Van, you awake?" he asked, getting no reaction

"When the hell did she fall asleep?" he looked around in confusion and Fang chuckled

"She always did fall asleep really fast, ever since we were little shed do that. I'd rest her head on my lap and play with her hair, just like her mom used to do." Light felt a strange tightness in her chest that she wasn't used to, she felt as though her insides were being compressed by something she couldn't see. She coughed to try and ease the tension as she stood up

"Goodnight Hope, don't worry too much about our focus, just get some sleep okay?" The small boy nodded as he rested his head onto his arms, feeling Vanille take a handful of his shirt. She could see a slight blush creep over his face and she sighed before walking off towards the waterfall again.

She sat against a rock nearby the water, listening to the sound of it rumbling through the air. She grabbed her gunblade from its holster and switched it to sword mode then back to gun mode, slowly repeating the process

"You'll break it if you keep that up" the all too familiar voice filled her ears and she was filled with a comforting warmth as the woman sat next to her

"Why'd you run off?"

"I didn't run off" She answered too quickly and mentally cursed herself for it

"Too fast; did I say something to upset you?" The soldier leant her head back and peered up at the sky between the trees

"Just, the way you spoke about Vanille earlier, I feel like I'm coming between you. Those kind of bonds don't just appear Fang, you two are something special." Fang shuffled closer and wrapped her arm around the woman's waist

"Claire, you shouldn't be concernin' yourself with such pointless issues, that kinda stuff is between me and Vanille, if she's got a problem with us being together then she can talk to me about it. Plus, it's not your fault I fell for you like this" The younger woman looked down to conceal her blush and sighed

"Also, it actually made me think of Serah too, we treat them so similarly"

"You'd tear down the sky to save 'em right?" She nodded in agreement and Fang smiled, lightly brushing her free hand over the soldier's cheek

"Oh Light, if only we had of met in a less complicated situation." She let out a laugh and leant her face in to the touch

"Funny thing is though, I don't think we could have possibly met any other way, we were obviously meant to meet this way. I mean, you began annoying me from the second you opened that mouth of yours, but I had to put up with it." The Pulsian laughed and pulled the woman in for a hug

"You secretly wanted me, don't lie sunshine" she lightly trailed her hand over the pale stomach and kissed her softly

"Come on, let's head back. Snow won't be returning for a few hours so we'll be safe"

"But we can't really hug around the others, what if someone wakes up and sees?" the Pulsian stood up and lifted the smaller woman off the ground, slipping her arms around her neck

"I have a better idea, you ready?" Light's eyes widened as Fang suddenly took off through the trees, her powerful legs propelling them up into the treetops

"What the hell are you doing Fang!" she exclaimed as the woman still continued leaping from branch to branch, nimbly dodging each one with no trouble whatsoever

"Relax, you're completely safe, just enjoy the moment!" Fang was laughing hysterically at the sudden change in speed when Light smiled, deciding there was no point arguing with the stubborn woman.

"You're insane" she whispered into the woman's ear, certain it just caused her to go faster. She had no idea how long they had been running from but Fang finally decided to slow down. She crept along a rather sturdy looking branch and slowly lowered the soldier in front of her, snaking her arms around her waist

"Be careful, I don't want you falling or anything. But look" She pointed up towards the sky and Light gasped

"Fang It's amazing, I've never seen the moon this big!" It was true; the moon was bigger than she had ever known possible, almost appearing within reach. She turned to her lover and planted a kiss on her soft lips, lingering there for quite some time.

"This time of year on Gran Pulse is bright at night because of that moon, it drifts insanely close and lights everything up. Then there's the other half where it's pretty much engulfed in darkness." The soldier remained in awe, staring up at the huge glowing sphere

"I won't lie; I wish we could stay here forever. How long were we running for? And aren't your legs tired?" The older woman laughed

"Light, I've done that more times than you'd believe, but no, my legs aren't tired." She walked along the branch and leant back onto the main trunk, gesturing for the soldier to follow. She sat between the Pulsian's thighs and leant back, sighing contently

"We really do need to be more careful; I mean what if Vanille and Sazh had of come a bit earlier or looked for us properly?" Fang could feel how tense her companion was and began massaging her shoulders

"I know, but I really can't help myself around you Light, you're irresistible" as she finished her sentence she slowly slid her hands along the soldiers chest

"See? I just can't resist you" Lightning lightly swatted the pair of hands away from her chest

"Fang what if someone finds us?" the Pulsian bent down to her lover's ear and spoke in a voice so low and husky light herself could barely hear

"Nobody's goin' to see" her tongue lightly grazed the woman's earlobe and she let out a soft groan

"Fang, you have to learn self control... we could seriously get ourselves in trouble"

"I like trouble" Fang murmured,

"Nah I'm just teasin' ya sunshine, I'm happy just sittin' up here with you." The woman shook her head and elbowed her lightly before letting her whole body relax.  
>She had her head resting on the older woman's chest, while her legs were crossed at the ankles. The Pulsian was idly tracing patterns over her arms and she felt herself begin to drift into sleep<p>

"I don't want to sleep" the soldier mumbled through a sleep toned voice

"You can sleep if you want, I promise I'll bring you back once this is all over, and we can sit in this exact spot, deal?" The older Farron linked their fingers together and nodded

"Deal, but you have to bring me when the moon is like this" Fang chuckled quietly at the soldiers now incoherent speech

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back here and I'll keep you safe along the way." Light muttered a bunch of words Fang still couldn't make out and she kissed the top of her head

"I love you, Claire" she felt her hand receive a tight squeeze and she was sure the soldier had finally fallen to sleep.

"I _promise_ Light, we'll come back again."

* * *

><p>Yaaaay. Well thats the end guys,<br>Firstly, i apologise for the terribly quality xD i was mostly writing between 12 and 3am towards the end of it  
>Secondly, i also apologise for the ending, i was having trouble thinking one up WITHOUT using fang and vanille being crystallised -sadface- so i went with this :3<p>

So review! and let me know what you think :3


	16. Suggestion for a possible revamp?

Hello there my lovelies~ I'm back and creeping about!

Recently I managed to stumble over the traffic page (Because I'm a special little flower who didn't know it existed)

Anyway, I noticed this still gets quite a few hits.  
>Now, I wrote this like.. 2 years ago almost now, and thought I'd ask you guys whether or not you'd be up for a revamp of it?<br>I'd like to think my writing has improved slightly if not more over the past year xD

So, leave a review or send a message and let me know your thoughts/ideas if you're up for it c:  
>it wouldn't be major changes, the overall plot would stay more or less identical, maybe just a few extra scenes addedreworded (If I'm feeling generous ;D)

Anyway, let me know yeah?  
>And many thanks to all of you who are still reading thisvisiting it c:

~HeyDiddle.  
>3<p> 


End file.
